Retomber Amoureux
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S Défi ! Tous humains ! Seuls, ils se sont tous les deux construit autour d'une seule chose : leurs enfants. Ils ne pensaient pas retrouver un jour l'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent dans les couloirs d'une école...


**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs des séries The Vampire Diaries & The Originals !**

 **Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Voici enfin l'O.S défi !**

 **Au départ, nous étions 3 mais nous ne sommes plus que 2. J'ai été la première à ouvrir le bal et voici la teneur de mon défi que** _Miss Tagada_ et moi-même avons dues relevés :

Univers : Libre !

Rating : Libre !

Concept : Parents élevant seuls leur enfant : l'un veuf(ve), l'autre célibataire [Abandon] / Ils doivent bien évidement finir ensemble !

Conditions : 1ère rencontre à l'école de leurs enfants, qui sont dans la même classe. Les enfants doivent avoir au minimum six ans - Ils doivent emménager ensemble à un moment de l'histoire - Décrire un premier rendez-vous - Retour du parent biologique qui a abandonné l'un des enfants [Prétexte au choix] - Drame à introduire [Au choix] - Et s'attarder sur certains couples secondaires !

Mots à placer : Capharnaüm - Bisbille - Balloter - Jargon - Mielleux !

Phrase à placer : "Je t'en prie, Discrète est mon deuxième prénom !"

 **Il s'agit de mon tout premier crossover, sortant du contexte des deux séries : The Vampire Diaries & The Originals !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _17 mars 2007 !_**

 ** _Chicago !_**

 **Dans un hôpital universitaire, une jeune femme âgée de seulement vingt-quatre ans souffrait le martyre dans une chambre du service obstétrique. Elle y avait été emmenée par son mari quand celle-ci avait commencé à perdre du sang de son utérus. Enceinte de sept mois et demi, elle tentait de se maitriser mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles à mains nues.**

« Il va falloir opérer, et vite ! » dit un des médecins. « Réservez un bloc de toute urgence ! »

« Kol ! » appela-t-elle, la vue brouillée par les larmes.

« Je suis là mon amour ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, tandis que les médecins firent coulisser le lit vers les ascenseurs.

« Promets-moi… de bien t'occuper d'elle… » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. » la rassura-t-il, alors qu'il tremblait de peur.

« Promets… promets-moi ! » insista-t-elle.

« D'accord, c'est promis ! » finit-il par avouer.

« Je t'aime ! » dirent-ils en même temps.

 **Kol se pencha et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée en urgence en salle d'opération. Il ne pu franchir la porte qui se referma aussitôt derrière la salve de médecins et infirmiers qui emmenait sa femme loin de lui. Dès le début, ils avaient été prévenus que la grossesse était risquée, mais ils avaient voulus garder ce bébé – surtout Davina - et avaient suivis toutes les directives du médecin. Davina avait arrêté de travailler et était restée chez elle, sortant très peu pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Mais son corps en avait décidé autrement et à un mois et demi du terme, son corps ne supportait plus la présence du fœtus. Kol savait que les médecins feraient tout ce qu'ils pourront pour sauver le bébé** ** _et_** **sa femme, mais il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Les heures passèrent, et il resta assis dans la salle d'attente à espérer que quelqu'un ne vienne lui dire que tout allait bien pour sa femme et sa fille. Il venait à peine de terminer l'université et commencer sa formation au sein du cabinet familial…**

 _« Monsieur Mikaelson ? »_

 **Kol leva la tête et avisa le médecin qui s'approcha de lui. Il portait une blouse de chirurgie bordeaux, et il enleva son calot de la tête lorsqu'il s'approcha de Kol, qui se leva à son tour.**

« Je suis le Docteur Kenner… »

« Comment vont-elles ? » demanda Kol, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de couper la parole au médecin.

 **Jackson Kenner, qui venait tout juste de finir son internat et commençait sa première année de résident et qui avait choisit comme spécialité la chirurgie pédiatrique, ne tint pas rigueur du ton abrupt de cet homme. Aux vues des nouvelles qu'il apportait, il ne pouvait que comprendre.**

« Votre fille a été monté en pédiatrie et placé en couveuse mais elle est en vie. » dit Jackson.

 **Kol croisa les mains sous ses bras et attendit la suite. Il vit les membres de sa famille arriver mais son regard ne quitta pas le médecin.**

« Et ma femme ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

« Le chirurgien a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, mais l'hémorragie était trop importante et votre épouse a fait un arrêt cardiaque. » répondit Jackson. « Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à la sauver. »

 **Kol l'avait senti au plus profond de lui, mais il avait espéré que son instinct se trompait. Sa femme était morte. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans.**

« Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur Mikaelson ! » dit Jackson.

 **Kol hocha la tête et croisa le regard de sa sœur jumelle, qui était celle dont il avait le plus besoin à cet instant même. Rebekah s'avança alors qu'il secouait négativement la tête, et il éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa sœur, pendant que le Docteur Kenner alla expliquer aux membres de sa famille la survie de l'enfant et le décès de la maman !**

 ** _Au même moment…_**

 ** _Harvard, Massachussetts !_**

 **Elle avait pensée à tout sauf à ça. Elle venait tout juste de recevoir les résultats de sa prise de sang, et apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. De combien ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que son petit ami du lycée réagirait de cette manière. Ils venaient juste d'entamer leur internat dans le même hôpital et d'emménager ensemble. Oui c'était inattendu, mais ils pouvaient y arriver. Elle en était sûre mais pas lui !**

« C'est pas possible ! » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Je sais que c'est soudain… »

« Soudain ? » la coupa-t-il. « Non mais comment t'as pu être aussi stupide pour tomber enceinte ? »

« Hey, je te signale qu'il faut être deux pour faire un enfant. » claqua-t-elle.

« Parce que tu crois que je voulais un enfant alors qu'on vient à peine de finir l'université ? » répliqua-t-il en se levant.

« Et moi alors ? Je te signale que ce n'était pas non plus dans mes priorités. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Parfait, dans ce cas tu te fais avorter et on n'en parle plus ! » décida-t-il en prenant ses clés de voiture.

 **Pardon ? Il venait de dire quoi ?**

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avorter. » l'arrêta-t-elle.

« T'as dis quoi là ? » arqua-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

« Je ne vais pas avorter. » répéta-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« On n'est pas prêt ! » dit-il en écartant les bras.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elena je ne veux pas d'enfants ! » lâcha-t-il.

 **Elena cru que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux.**

« Stefan… »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas prêt à m'occuper d'un enfant alors que j'ai travaillé si dur pour réussir. » dit-il. « Si tu refuses d'avorter ou de faire adopter cette ch… ce bébé, alors je m'en vais ! »

 **Il s'en alla et claqua la porte derrière lui. Elena s'effondra sur le canapé et pleura quand son téléphone sonna. Le soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de son rendez-vous médical, elle trouva l'appartement délesté des affaires de Stefan. Il était parti !**

…

 ** _Huit ans plus tard !_**

 ** _Octobre 2015 !_**

 ** _Chicago !_**

« Oh, pardon ! »

 **Ils étaient tous les deux en retard de dix minutes. A cette heure de la journée, conduire dans Chicago était un véritable calvaire. Ils ne regardaient pas où ils allaient, pressés de récupérer leurs enfants et s'étaient donc bousculés sans le vouloir. Un sac tomba par terre, et son contenu en fut éjecté.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » dit-il en se baissant pour aider la personne à ramasser ses affaires.

« Ce n'est rien, je ne faisais pas attention. » s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant, son sac à nouveau dans la main.

 **Quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Il avait des yeux rieurs mais le renvoie était triste. Un peu comme le mien, se dit-elle. Il la trouvait très belle, des rides sous les yeux sûrement due à un travail intense et fatiguant. Comme pour moi, pensa-t-il.**

« Euh, je vais par-là ! » dit-il en désignant le fond du couloir.

« Oui, moi aussi ! » dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour passer.

« Ok, très bien ! » dit-il en se mettant à marcher près d'elle tout en gardant une distance suffisante pour ne pas paraître grossier. « C'est la première fois que je vous vois, ici je veux dire ! »

« Je viens d'arriver ! » dit-elle. « J'ai passé les deux dernières semaines dans les cartons, et mon fils vient juste d'entamer sa première journée d'école. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas trop dur d'arriver en milieu de trimestre ? » demanda-t-il en tournant à droite.

 **Elle l'imita !**

« Je le saurai quand je l'aurai vu ! » sourit-elle.

 **Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la même classe. L'institutrice, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns étaient assise à une table avec deux enfants à raconter une histoire. Elena tapota doucement contre la porte, attirant leur attention.**

« Maman ! »

« Papa ! »

 **Les deux enfants, un garçon et une fille de huit ans s'étaient exprimés en même temps.**

« Vraiment désolée du retard ! » s'excusa la jeune maman, qui serra son fils dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien ! » dit l'institutrice. « Mais n'hésitez pas à les inscrire à l'étude si vous pensez avoir à nouveau du retard. »

« J'enverrai quelqu'un le chercher, promis ! » dit la maman. « On n'a pas été vraiment présenté ce matin. Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert ! »

 **Elle tendit la main à la maîtresse de son fils.**

« Hayley Kenner ! » se présenta la maîtresse en acceptant la poignée de main. « Bienvenue à Chicago ! »

« Merci ! » dit Elena.

« Si vous me le permettez, votre garçon me change de certains élèves perturbateurs ! » lui confia Hayley avec le sourire.

« C'est le genre de chose qu'une mère aime entendre ! » sourit Elena, qui regarda son fils. « Tu vas prendre tes affaires ? »

 **Son fils, Lukas, retourna dans la classe pour prendre son cartable. Il fut imité par la jeune demoiselle qui avait attendue avec lui.**

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Diana ? » demanda son papa.

« Bien ! » répondit Hayley. « Jusqu'à hier elle restait en retrait des autres enfants, mais elle semble bien s'entendre avec Lukas ! »

 **Elle désigna le fils d'Elena. En effet, Lukas et Diana parlaient et riaient tout en mettant leur veste. Kol se sentit soulagé de voir que sa petite fille se soit** ** _enfin_** **fait un ami. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre, elle ne se mêlait pas aux autres enfants. Elle avait grandit sans maman, et cela avait ressurgit sur sa personnalité, sans la perturber pour autant. Elle était une solitaire, tout simplement. Kol et Elena se regardèrent, et sourirent. Plus comme des parents qui étaient ravis d'apprendre que leur enfant s'était intégré à son environnement scolaire que comme deux adultes qui ressentaient une étrange attirance l'un envers l'autre. Les deux enfants sortirent de la classe après avoir salués leur maîtresse puis, Diana dit à Lukas :**

« On fait la course ? »

« Le perdant mange le dessert de l'autre demain. » acquiesça Lukas.

 **Et ils détalèrent dans les couloirs en riant, sous le regard subjugué de leur parent respectif.**

« Je ne sais pas ce que votre fils a fait à ma fille, mais je l'en remercie ! » dit Kol à Elena. « Oh au fait, je m'appelle Kol, Mikaelson ! »

 **Ils se serrèrent la main puis, à leur tour, prirent congés de l'institutrice mais en marchant. Une fois hors de l'école, ils virent que leurs enfants avaient posés leur cartable dans un coin et se courraient après.**

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. » dit Kol, qui couvait sa fille du regard.

« Les enfants ne grandissent pas tous de la même façon. » dit Elena, qui fit signe à son fils de la rejoindre. « Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Kol ! »

« Moi aussi, Elena ! » dit-il en ouvrant les bras à sa fille, qui s'y réfugia, le souffle court et les joues rouges d'avoir courut. « Il est temps de rentrer ! »

 **Les deux voitures prirent deux directions différentes.**

 **Le soir venu, lorsque Diana était paisiblement endormie dans son lit, Kol resta sur le seuil de la chambre à la regarder dormir. Plus les années passent, plus la petite Diana ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes yeux chocolat, la même chevelure noire et le sourire aussi doux que celui de Davina. Elle avait toujours été une petite fille solitaire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il la questionnerait plus tard sur son amitié soudaine avec le petit Lukas. En attendant, il ferma la porte de la chambre à moitié et alla finir de ranger la cuisine. Il mit le lave-vaisselle en route puis s'asseya à la table du salon, à lire un contrat que lui avait fait parvenir sa belle-sœur, qui possédait une agence immobilière et dont il était devenu l'un des avocats principal. L'autre étant sa grande sœur Freya, qui voyageait souvent pour les affaires familiales.**

 **Du côté d'Elena, elle avait mit son fils au lit sans prendre la peine de lui poser des questions sur son intégration dans sa nouvelle école. Tout avait eu l'air de s'être bien passé pour cette première journée, et elle connaissait suffisamment Lukas pour savoir qu'il lui en parlerait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Demain, elle commencerait sa première journée à l'hôpital universitaire de Chicago. Elle était spécialisée en traumatologie, et après trois années à travailler dans un hôpital du Massachussetts, elle avait finit par accepter l'offre de son beau-frère et de diriger le service de traumatologie à Chicago. Elle y avait retrouvée ses amis d'enfances, sa sœur et son frère. Sa famille ! En quittant Harvard, elle disait au revoir au mauvais souvenir qui la hantait depuis des années, à savoir le départ de son petit ami de l'époque, qui était parti sans qu'elle le retienne. Pourquoi aurait-elle retenu un homme qui ne voulait pas d'enfants, et qui lui avait fait du chantage pour sauver leur relation ? Tous les matins, quand elle réveillait son fils, elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Elle était une mère célibataire, certes, mais elle était une mère qui avait réussit sa carrière tout en élevant un garçon toute seule, et de ça elle avait de quoi être fière !**

 ** _Une semaine plus tard !_**

 **Dix minutes avant de commencer son service à l'hôpital, Elena gara sa voiture sur le parking et se dirigea à pieds à quelques pâtés de maison pour se prendre un** ** _vrai_** **café. Celui de l'hôpital était bon mais avant de commencer sa journée, elle avait besoin d'une bonne grosse dose de caféine en plus de la tasse qu'elle buvait au réveil. Elle s'arrêta donc à cinq minutes de l'hôpital, à un** ** _Starbucks_** **, et commanda un café noir quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Elle pivota sur sa gauche et tomba nez à nez avec Kol.**

« Oh, bonjour ! » le salua-t-elle, surprise de le voir.

« Bonjour ! » salua-t-il en retour. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

« Je ne travaille pas très loin. » dit-elle. « Et vous ? »

« Pareil ! » dit-il en récupérant son cappuccino.

 **Il n'avait pas eu à passer commande. Le propriétaire du** ** _Starbucks_** **le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il prenait.**

« Je ne vous ai pas revu à l'école. » dit Kol en commençant à marcher.

 **Elena l'imita après avoir récupérer son café.**

« J'ai été très prise par mon travail alors ce sont mes parents qui se sont occupés de mon fils. » dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de café. « Hum, ça fait du bien ! »

« Il n'y a pas de café là où vous travaillez ? » s'amusa Kol.

« Je pourrai vous retourner la question. » dit-elle en désignant son propre gobelet.

« Touché ! » rit-il.

« En tout cas, mon fils parle beaucoup de votre fille. Il dit qu'elle est la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue. » lui apprit Elena.

« Je suis ravi de savoir qu'il ne la considère que comme tel. » avoua-t-il. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce sera quand elle sera en âge de fréquenter des garçons. »

« Ne men parlez pas ! » grommela-t-elle. « Je m'imagine déjà arracher les yeux de la première qui brisera le cœur de Lukas. »

 **Kol étouffa un rire dans son café. Le silence pesa quelques secondes avant que Kol ne se hasarde à demander :**

« Alors, vous êtes mariés ? »

« Oh, non ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a que Lukas et moi. Son père est parti avant même qu'il ne naisse. Il a voulu que j'avorte ou que je le fasse adopter, ce que j'ai refusé alors il est parti. »

« Quel connard ! » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Kol.

« Hum, oui c'est ce qu'a dit mon beau-frère, qui n'est autre que le frère de mon ex et le mari de ma sœur. » dit Elena, en souriant.

« Votre beau-frère a pris votre parti ? » s'étonna Kol.

« Eh oui ! » acquiesça Elena. « Depuis ce jour-là il ne parle plus vraiment à son frère. Il sait où il est et ça lui convient. »

« Je suis désolé, enfin je crois ! » dit Kol.

« Et vous alors ? Vous êtes seuls avec Diana ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, ma femme est morte en lui donnant naissance. » répondit Kol.

« Je suis navrée de l'apprendre. » dit Elena. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Grossesse à risque. Le médecin nous a prévenus dès le départ que c'était risqué de garder le bébé mais Davina était têtue et elle voulait de ce bébé. » expliqua Kol. « Elle connaissait les risques, et à un mois et demi du terme, elle m'a fait promettre de bien m'occuper de notre fille. Depuis ce jour-là je vis ma vie en fonction de ma fille. »

« Je suis désolée ! » dit Elena qui, dans son métier avait vu des familles brisées par la perte d'un être cher.

 **La médecine n'était pas une science exacte, et Elena avait déjà perdue des patients.**

« C'est bizarre, vous savez ? » dit-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. « Je ne parle jamais de ma femme à qui que ce soit. Ma famille évite d'aborder le sujet parce qu'ils savent que ça me fait de la peine, et ma fille me pose très peu de questions sur elle. Vous êtes la première personne en dehors des miens à qui j'en parle, et c'est assez libérateur. Vous ne serez pas psychologue, par hasard ? »

« Non, désolée ! » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne peux vous aider que si vous arriver aux urgences après un grave accident ou si vous êtes mourant. »

« Oh, vous êtes médecin, je ne savais pas. » dit Kol.

« Et je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir sur ma table d'opération alors, faites attention à vous. » lui dit-elle.

« Promis ! » dit-il.

 **Un peu gênés, ils se turent et burent leur café en silence avant qu'Elena ne dise :**

« Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille, je ne veux pas être en retard, j'ai des patients à voir ! »

« Et moi une réunion. » conclut-il. « Peut-être… peut-être pourrait-on finir cette discussion autour d'un dîner ? Ou autre chose je ne veux pas vous obliger à quoi que ce soit. »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle. « Malheureusement il va falloir attendre samedi, si c'est ok pour vous… »

« C'est parfait ! » dit-il.

« Génial ! » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. **Elle sortit une carte de visite de son sac et la lui tendit.** « Si je ne réponds pas c'est que je serai au bloc alors, laissez un message. Je l'écouterais ! »

« On pourrait commencer par se tutoyer ? » proposa-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

 **Retenant une furieuse envie de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, Kol lui tendit sa main. Elle sourit et y glissa la sienne. Après cette poignée de main, Elena s'éloigna et rejoignit l'hôpital. Katherine ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à sa sœur !**

 **Kol, lui, sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la rue, où se trouvait les bureaux de sa famille. Il croisa le regard ahurit de sa sœur jumelle. Traversant la rue, il ne cessa de penser à Elena. Aucune femme, depuis la mort de Davina, n'avait attiré son attention autant qu'Elena. Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et se hâta vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment où travaillaient tous les membres de sa famille, et où se trouvait le cabinet d'avocat qui faisait la réputation de la famille Mikaelson.**

« Pas si vite ! » l'arrêta Rebekah. **Elle avait beau être enceinte de huit mois, elle était en excellente forme physique et elle portait des baskets très confortables. Elle n'eut aucun mal à bloquer le passage à son frère.** « Je viens de te voir faire la conversation avec une femme pendant plus de cinq minutes ce n'est pas anodin. Et vous aviez l'air très complices tous les deux. »

« Tu m'espionnes ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Non, j'ai juste été statufié en te voyant sourire à une femme. » dit-elle. « Dis-moi tout ! »

« Pour que tu ailles tout balancer à maman ? » arqua-t-il. « Je ne suis pas idiot. »

 _« Je t'en prie, Discrète est mon deuxième prénom ! »_ s'offusqua Rebekah.

« Bekah… » grogna-t-il.

« Je te promets que je ne dirai rien. » dit-elle avec plus de sérieux.

 **Il n'eut besoin que de trois secondes pour savoir qu'il pouvait se fier à elle. Après tout, elle était sa sœur jumelle, sa moitié, il avait toujours pu compter sur elle.**

« On a fait connaissance il y a une semaine. Elle vient d'arriver et son fils est dans la même classe que Diana. » expliqua-t-il. « On s'est croisé au _Starbucks_ , on a parlé et, euh, sans que je sache comment, je lui ai parlé de Davina. »

 **Rebekah écarquilla les yeux. S'il y a bien une chose que n'aimait pas son frère, c'était de parler de Davina.**

« Comment… comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, on parlait et je lui ai demandé si elle était mariée, elle m'a retournée la question et je lui ai raconté les grandes lignes. » répondit Kol. « Je… je crois que c'est le fait qu'elle soit un peu dans ma situation. Son ex s'est barré et elle s'est retrouvée seule avec son fils. »

« Je comprends ! » dit Rebekah, en souriant tendrement à son frère.

« Je lui ai proposé qu'on se revoie et elle a accepté. » dit Kol.

 **Rebekah se contenta de sourire et se blottit contre son jumeau.**

« Si t'as pu te confier à elle, c'est qu'elle doit être spéciale. » dit-elle.

« Possible ! » dit Kol. « Allez, lâches-moi que j'aille bosser ! »

 **Rebekah fit mine de s'offusquer mais Kol l'embrassa et lui tendit un bras, qu'elle accepta en se remettant à sourire.**

 **A l'hôpital, Elena avait revêtue sa blouse blanche par-dessus son jean et sa tunique et, son stéthoscope autour du cou, elle fila aux urgences pour retrouver sa sœur jumelle, qui avait été de garde toute la nuit. Elle la trouva derrière le bureau des admissions, la tête dans un dossier.**

« Salut Kathy ! »

 **Katherine Salvatore était une copie parfaite d'Elena. Bien qu'elle soit l'aînée d'à peine deux minutes, elle ne considérait jamais Elena comme étant la plus petite d'entre elles. Elles étaient venues au monde en même temps, et bien que deux minutes les séparaient, aucune ne jouait le rôle de la grande ou de la petite sœur. Elles se protégeaient l'une et l'autre, et couvaient encore plus leur petit frère Jeremy, qui avait lui aussi choisit la voie de la médecine.**

« Bonjour ma chère sœur ! » sourit Katherine. « Bien dormi ? »

« Mieux que toi on dirait ! » répliqua Elena. « Damon est arrivé ? »

 **Katherine regarda sa montre et dit :**

« Il ne devrait plus tarder, pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça ! » dit Elena en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai accepté de sortir avec un homme que je ne connais que depuis une semaine. »

 **Ce n'était pas le genre d'Elena. Katherine le savait bien. Elle regarda sa moitié en arquant les sourcils, qui comprit le message et poursuivit, tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur.**

« Je l'ai rencontré à l'école de Lukas. Sa fille est dans la même classe et on était tous les deux en retard pour les récupérer. On s'est rentré dedans, et on a parlé d'autant plus que mon fils semble avoir décoincé sa fille… si je puis dire. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, Lukas a toujours été très sociable. » dit Katherine. « Continue au moment où tu as accepté de sortir avec lui. Si tu me dis que c'est un homme marié je te tue. »

« Non, il n'est pas marié ! » s'amusa Elena, avant de redevenir sérieuse. « En fait, il est veuf. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il s'appelle Kol ? » s'ahurit Katherine.

« Ok, je sais qu'on est jumelle et qu'on sait toujours ce que l'autre pense, mais là tu commences à me faire peur. » avoua Elena.

 **Katherine fixa sa sœur de longues secondes avant de dire :**

« J'étais en plein internat quand sa femme est morte à l'hôpital. Ici même. Jackson était le résident sur ce cas. C'est lui qui a annoncé son décès à Kol. »

« Encore une fois, comment tu as su que c'était Kol ? » demanda Elena.

« Il se trouve que je parle beaucoup avec Jackson, et que sa femme est institutrice dans l'école de Lukas et qu'elle est _son_ institutrice, tout comme celle de Diana. » répondit Katherine.

« Dis plutôt que t'as mené ta petite enquête ! » rectifia Elena.

« Oui ça aussi ! » acquiesça Katherine. « Ok, revenons-en à Kol qui, au passage, est le beau-frère de Matt ! »

 **Les yeux d'Elena s'étrécirent avant de finalement faire le lien. Elle s'appelait Donovan depuis qu'ils étaient mariés mais Elena se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Matt au sujet de sa nouvelle petite amie il y a environs huit ans.**

« C'est un vrai _Capharnaüm_ ! » dit-elle.

« Pas autant que la chambre des jumeaux ! » dit Katherine. « Bon, tu comptes le revoir quand pour ce fameux rencard ? »

« Ce week-end ! » dit Elena. « Je lui ai donné ma carte. Tu crois que j'ai eu tort ? D'accepter le rendez-vous, je veux dire ? »

« Crois-moi sœurette, si Kol Mikaelson t'a proposé de te revoir alors que, d'après ce que je sais, il n'a pas eu un seul rendez-vous depuis la mort de sa femme, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en toi qui la attiré. » dit Katherine. « Et je ne parle pas de ton physique ravageur, chérie ! »

 **Elles durent couper court à leur conversation car un trauma arriva aux urgences.**

 ** _Trois jours plus tard !_**

 **A l'école, il ne restait plus que Diana et Lukas. Hayley était au téléphone et les deux enfants attendaient patiemment.**

« Oui, je comprends ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord ! »

 **Hayley raccrocha et se rapprocha des enfants.**

« Lukas, ta maman à une urgence à l'hôpital et tes grands-parents ne sont pas en ville. » expliqua Hayley.

« Je sais, grand-père à une conférence à New-York ! » dit Lukas.

« J'ai proposé à ta maman de te garder avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille et de te déposer à l'hôpital pour que tu puisses rester dans le bureau de ton oncle. » dit Hayley.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça le petit garçon.

 _« Je peux le déposer ! »_

 **Kol passa le pas de la porte et s'avança vers le trio.**

« Euh… »

« Vous pouvez appeler votre mari pour qu'il prévienne Elena. » dit Kol.

« Lukas ? » fit Hayley en regardant le jeune garçon.

 **Mais ce dernier était trop occupé à garder Diana éveillée. En effet, la petite fille de huit ans semblait fatiguée. Elle avait le teint palot et avait de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouvert. Kol alla s'agenouiller auprès de sa fille et la soutint d'un bras. Il posa sa main libre sur son front.**

« Mais tu es brûlante ! » s'effara-t-il.

« Elle allait bien aujourd'hui. » s'étonna Hayley. « Lukas, tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Diana ? »

« Non, pas jusqu'à maintenant. » répondit Lukas. « Elle allait plutôt bien. »

« Diana, ma chérie ! » dit Kol.

« Papa, j'ai mal ! » sanglota-t-elle. « J'ai mal au ventre. »

« Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Lukas, tu viens avec nous ? Tu appelleras ta mère dans la voiture. »

 **Tout se passa très vite. Kol dû se retenir de courir dans les couloirs de l'école. Une fois dans la voiture, il sortit son téléphone et le donna à Lukas avant de démarrer et de conduire le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital tout en respectant la vitesse limitée. Il se focalisa sur la route tout en surveillant les deux enfants à l'arrière de sa voiture par le rétroviseur. Sa fille était très pâle, le visage strié de larmes tout en se tenant le ventre, et Lukas, le fils de la femme qui avait su capter son attention et pour qui il commençait à éprouver du désir, était au téléphone.**

« Maman, je suis avec Kol on arrive à l'hôpital et Diana est très malade... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ? » le pressa Kol.

« Elle va faire biper le Docteur Kenner. » répondit Lukas avant de raccrocher.

 **Ils mirent cinq minutes supplémentaires avant d'enfin arriver à l'hôpital. Ce laps de temps avait suffit pour que Diana ne pleure davantage, se tordant de douleur. Kol gara la voiture comme il pu puis descendit en vitesse de la voiture, imité par Lukas. Le jeune papa prit sa fille dans ses bras, et celle-ci s'accrocha à ses épaules comme à une bouée. Lukas à ses côtés, Kol courut jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il mit à peine un pied dans le hall que Jackson était présent, un lit prêt à accueillir la petite Diana. Kol l'y déposa et instinctivement, il rapprocha Lukas vers lui en s'écartant du lit pour laisser faire les médecins.**

« Diana, montres-moi où tu as mal ! » lui demanda Jackson.

 **Elle posa une main tremblante sur le côté droit de son ventre. Une infirmière – qui n'était autre que Bonnie la meilleure amie d'Elena, se précipita aux côtés de Jackson. Jackson eut à peine le temps d'appuyer légèrement sur l'endroit désigné par la petite fille que celle-ci hurla de douleur.**

« Ok ! » souffla Jackson. « Donnez-lui de la morphine pour atténuer la douleur et faites-lui une prise de sang. Je veux les résultats dans la demi-heure. Et appelez un de mes internes. »

 **Une autre infirmière vint aider Bonnie et toutes les deux, poussèrent le lit de Diana jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Jackson se tourna vers Kol.**

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » lui dit le médecin. « Je viendrais vous voir lorsque j'aurais les résultats. »

« Je… je peux pas la perdre elle aussi. » s'étrangla Kol.

« Ecoute, je crois savoir ce qu'elle a mais je dois attendre les résultats. » expliqua Jackson en restant calme et confiant. « Je dois simplement avoir ton accord pour l'emmener au bloc une fois mon diagnostic confirmé. »

« Dis-moi ce qu'elle a, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia Kol.

 **Lukas se blottit contre Kol de lui-même, entourant ses petits bras autour de sa taille pour chercher du réconfort et inversement.**

« Au vu de ses symptômes je dirai que c'est l'appendicite, mais je ne confirmerai rien sans les résultats. » dit Jackson.

« Maman dit que c'est une opération tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. » dit Lukas.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Jackson. « Attendez ici ! »

 **Il s'éloigna. Kol ne bougea pas, alors Lukas s'écarta et le tira par la main et réussi à le faire asseoir.**

« Ça va aller ! » lui assura Lukas. « Moi aussi on m'a enlevé l'appendice, mais maman étant médecin j'ai moins souffert que Diana. »

« Tu avais quel âge ? » demanda Kol.

« Quatre ans. On était venu à Chicago pour l'anniversaire de grand-mère Lily. » répondit Lukas. « On ne peut pas dire que j'ai manqué d'attention, ils sont tous médecins dans ma famille. »

 **Kol lui sourit.**

« Je peux te tutoyer ? » demanda le jeune garçon.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. » dit Kol.

« Maman dit que si ! » dit Lukas, arrachant un sourire à Kol. « Diana m'a dit que sa maman était morte et que vous ne parlez jamais d'elle. Ça la rend triste. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Kol. « Elle… elle t'a dit ça ? »

 **Lukas hocha la tête pour dire** ** _oui_** **!**

« Elle ne me pose jamais de questions sur sa mère. » dit Kol.

« Elle sait que ça vous fait de la peine d'en parler alors elle n'ose pas vous demander de lui parler d'elle. » expliqua Lukas. « A sa place j'aurai demandé, mais moi mon père m'a abandonné avant même que je naisse alors je me moque de savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. »

« Tu es bien mature pour ton âge ! » constata Kol.

 **Lukas haussa les épaules et, sans demander la permission, remonta les genoux sur son torse et posa sa tête contre le bras de Kol. Ce dernier, qui appréciait beaucoup le petit garçon qui s'était lié d'amitié avec sa fille, ne le repoussa pas et l'entoura à nouveau de son bras.**

« Tu devrais demander à ce qu'on appelle ta mère. » dit Kol au bout de vingt minutes.

« Elle doit être au bloc. » dit Lukas.

 _« Lukas ? »_

 **Une femme ressemblant à Elena mais qui avait les cheveux bouclés entra dans le champ de vision des deux garçons.**

« Elena ? » fit Kol.

« Euh, non moi je suis son autre moitié. Katherine ! » sourit cette dernière. « Elena est ma jumelle ! »

« Oh, autant pour moi ! » dit Kol.

« Où est maman, marraine ? » demanda Lukas.

« Au bloc ! » répondit Katherine.

 **Lukas regarda Kol et lui lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire en coin qui voulait dire** ** _Je te l'avais dit_** **.**

« Frimeur ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Je croyais que tu devais venir avec ton instit ! » dit Katherine.

« Kol s'est proposé et entre temps sa fille a eut mal au ventre. » dit Lukas. « C'est une appendicite d'après le mari de la maîtresse. »

 _« C'est bien une appendicite ! »_

 **Jackson fut de retour avec un dossier dans les mains, et s'adressa à Kol :**

« Mon interne est en train de la préparer pour l'intervention, et elle ne ressent plus aucune douleur grâce à la morphine. »

« D'accord euh, combien de temps va durer l'intervention ? » demanda Kol.

« Dans une heure elle sera dans une chambre. » répondit Jackson. « Je vais me préparer pour l'intervention. »

« Merci, Jackson ! » dit Kol.

« Je ne fais que mon métier. » acquiesça le médecin.

 **Mais il y avait plus que ça. Après la mort de Davina, Jackson avait été le résident affecté à la surveillance de Diana, qui avait été placé en couveuse. Kol avait passé quatre semaines en réa-néonat auprès de sa petite fille nouvellement née, et il avait crée un lien d'amitié avec le jeune médecin. Depuis qu'il était devenu le nouveau chef du service de chirurgie pédiatrique de l'hôpital, Jackson était le pédiatre attitré de Diana. Il avait été celui qui avait soigné sa grippe, qui lui avait soigné le poignet après une chute à vélo etc… Kol était même devenu le parrain du petit dernier de Jackson, Noah, qui avait quatre ans. Sentant la pression se relâcher un petit peu en lui, Kol souffla de soulagement et se tassa dans son fauteuil.**

« Lukas, tu sais où se trouve le bureau de Damon… »

« En fait… » la coupa Lukas. « Je vais rester avec Kol. Je veux être avec Diana quand elle se réveillera. C'est mon amie ! »

« D'accord ! » sourit Katherine. « Je vous laisse entre homme, j'ai une craniotomie dans une heure. »

« Cool, je pourrai voir la vidéo de l'intervention ? » demanda Lukas.

« Si t'es sage ! » répondit Katherine.

« Dis-moi que c'est tumoral ! » la supplia-t-il.

« T'es vraiment pas normal pour ton âge. » s'amusa sa marraine. « Et pour ton information, c'est infectieux. »

 **Elle s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres. Son filleul – comme ses propres enfants – baignait dans la médecine depuis qu'il était tout petit, et ils avaient déjà décidés qu'ils voulaient devenir chirurgien.**

« Tu comprends le _Jargon_ médical ? » s'étonna Kol.

« Les doigts dans le nez ! » se vanta Lukas.

 _« Kol ? »_

 **A nouveau interrompu, Kol leva la tête à l'entente de la voix plus que reconnaissable de sa propre sœur jumelle.**

« Bekah ? Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Toi d'abord ! » dit-il.

« Je viens passer ma dernière écho. » dit Rebekah. « A toi ! »

« Diana est en train de se faire enlever l'appendice… » il regarda Lukas. « C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? »

« Ouais ! » acquiesça le petit garçon.

« Mais t'es con t'as prévenu personne ! » s'ahurit-elle.

« Tu m'excuseras Bekah, mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête, et puis c'est une opération de routine. » dit-il. « Tu devrais aller faire ton écho. »

« Pas avant d'avoir prévenu maman. » dit Rebekah.

 **Lukas, qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'énorme ventre de Rebekah, se mordit la lèvre avant de dire :**

« Euh, la poche des eaux vient de se rompre. »

« Hein ? » fit Kol.

 **Lukas désigna du doigt l'entrejambe de Rebekah. En effet, son jean était trempé.**

« Et merde ! » jura la future maman.

« Vous direz ça quand les contractions feront mal. » s'amusa Lukas.

« Ravie de savoir que je te fais rire, p'tit ! » railla Rebekah.

 _« Lukas ! »_

 **Il se tourna vers son parrain, Damon Salvatore !**

« Va falloir appeler tonton Matt. » dit Lukas en désignant Rebekah, qui était toujours debout.

 **Damon alla chercher un fauteuil roulant et aida Rebekah à s'asseoir.**

« Le Docteur Donovan est en train de pratiquer une césarienne alors je vais vous monter en obstétrie et vous confier aux bons soins des sages-femmes. » dit Damon.

« Ok ! » dit Rebekah en tapant sur son téléphone. « Kol, maman va arriver. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » répondit-il.

 **Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que n'arrive dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Mikael et Esther Mikaelson. Tous deux grand avocat et juge de renom, ils avaient montés ensemble le cabinet familial dans lequel tous leurs enfants travaillaient. Tous dans des branches différentes du métier, mais ça leur permettait de rester une famille très unie. Kol se leva pour accueillir sa mère dans ses bras et la rassurer d'un baiser sur la joue.**

« Tu n'es pas avec ta sœur ? » s'étonna son père.

« J'attends que Diana sort de chirurgie. » dit Kol.

« De chirurgie ? » répéta Esther. « Kol, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé ? »

« Maman, je vous aurai appelé si ça avait été grave mais ça ne l'est pas. » dit-il. « Je sais qu'on ne se fait pas de cachotteries dans la famille mais j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. »

« Esther ! » dit Mikael d'une voix posée. « Il a eu peur alors ne lui en veut pas. »

« Merci papa ! » dit Kol.

« D'accord, je suis désolée de m'être emportée, mon fils. » s'excusa Esther. « Je reprends, où est ma fille et qu'a ma petite-fille ? »

« Rebekah a été monté en obstétrie et Diana a l'appendicite. » expliqua Kol.

 _« Plus maintenant ! »_

 **Kol se tourna vers Jackson qui portait sa blouse de chirurgie et un calot sur la tête.**

« L'opération s'est bien passé, et on vient de mettre Diana en soins intensifs le temps qu'elle se réveille ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Elle sera bientôt montée dans une chambre. » dit Jackson.

 **Kol souffla de soulagement et prit le médecin dans ses bras en lui soufflant un** ** _Merci_** **à l'oreille avant de s'écarter.**

« Elle ne sortira que dans une semaine environs, le temps qu'elle se remette de l'intervention, et j'expliquerai les détails pour sa sortie plus tard. » continua Jackson.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Kol. « Je peux monter l'attendre dans sa chambre ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça le médecin. « Je l'ai faite préparée avant l'intervention. »

« Euh, et pour Rebekah ? » demanda Esther.

« Rebekah est ici ? » demanda Jackson.

« Elle est venue pour sa dernière écho mais elle a perdue les eaux. » répondit Kol. « Euh, un médecin l'a monté en obstétrie. »

« C'est Damon ! » dit Lukas à Jackson.

« Le Chef ! » acquiesça Jackson. « Il faut aller au cinquième étage pour aller en obstétrie. Kol, on monte en pédiatrie. »

« Je te suis ! » dit Kol. « Allez viens, bonhomme ! »

 **Il disparut dans un ascenseur avec Lukas et Jackson, sans laisser le temps à ses parents de lui poser la moindre question au sujet du petit garçon qui l'accompagnait, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus.**

« Allons voir Rebekah ! » dit Mikael en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

 **Esther acquiesça et suivit son mari dans un autre ascenseur. Ils atteignirent le service obstétrique qui était dirigé depuis quelques mois par leur gendre, Matt Donovan, qui s'était avéré être un chirurgien obstétrique bien plus doué que son prédécesseur, qui était certes bien plus expérimenté mais trop vantard et prétentieux, et il était allé voir ailleurs dans un autre état. Les deux avocats demandèrent leur chemin à un infirmier qui les orienta vers une chambre, où se trouvait Rebekah.**

« Qui est l'interne du Docteur Donovan, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Damon, alors que les parents de Rebekah entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Votre beau-frère, Chef ! » répondit une sage-femme, qui fermait la blouse de Rebekah. « Il est au bloc avec le Docteur Donovan pour la césarienne. »

« Bien ! » dit Damon. « Appelez le bloc et faites en sorte que le chef de ce service sache que sa femme est en plein travail. »

« Oui, Chef ! » dit la sage-femme, qui sortit de la chambre.

 **Damon vit les parents de Rebekah.**

« Esther, Mikael ! » les salua-t-il.

« Bonjour Damon ! » dit Mikael en serrant la main du chef de l'hôpital tandis qu'Esther avait déjà fait le tour du lit pour être aux côtés de sa fille. « Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« Tout va bien, elle n'est pas encore prête à pousser. » dit Damon.

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'ausculter ? » demanda Esther.

« Navré Esther mais ma spécialité c'est le cœur, non les femmes enceintes. » dit Damon.

« Maman, tout va bien ! » la rassura Rebekah. « Les contractions ne font pas mal, pour l'instant comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer ce petit garçon qui était avec mon frère. Et non je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

« C'est mon filleul, Lukas. » dit Damon. « D'après ce que je sais, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Diana. »

 **Une contraction frappa Rebekah qui grimaça sous la douleur.**

 **Dans un des nombreux blocs de l'hôpital, le chef du service obstétrique présenta un petit garçon à ses parents.**

« Et le voilà ! » dit-il.

« Co… comment va-t-il ? » demanda le papa.

« Tout a l'air de bien aller mais on va l'emmener en pédiatrie pour plus de sécurité. » dit Matt, qui tendit le bébé à une sage-femme. « Vous pouvez aller avec lui. »

« Et ma femme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle va devoir se reposer plus longtemps que si elle avait accouché par voie basse mais, elle ira bien. » répondit Matt. « Suivez les sages-femmes, je vais devoir refermer tout ça. »

« Merci docteur ! » dit le nouveau papa.

 **il embrassa sa femme, allongée sur la table puis, suivit les sages-femmes hors de la salle d'opération. Alors que Matt s'apprêtait à refermer sa patiente avec l'aide de son interne, le frère de sa meilleure amie, une infirmière décrocha le téléphone du bloc et dit :**

« Docteur, on m'informe que votre femme a été monté en obstétrie et qu'elle a perdue les eaux. »

« Le travail a-t-il commencé ? » demanda Matt, tout en reprenant son _« opération »_.

« Pas encore ! » répondit l'infirmière.

« Bien, dites à l'infirmière que mon interne va venir s'occuper de ma femme. » dit Matt.

« Bien docteur ! » acquiesça l'infirmière.

 **Matt s'interrompit et regarda son interne, qui n'était autre que Jeremy.**

« Reste avec elle jusqu'au bout, et fais en sorte que l'anesthésiste soit prêt à faire la péridurale. »

« Je croyais que Rebekah ne voulait pas de péridurale. » souleva Jeremy.

« Croyez-moi jeune homme… » intervint la patiente. « Elle changera d'avis quand les grosses douleurs commenceront. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. » s'amusa Matt.

« D'accord je m'en occupe ! » gloussa Jeremy.

 **Il quitta à son tour le bloc, et Matt reprit son travail.**

« Félicitations, Docteur ! » lui dit la patiente sur la table, qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de la conversation.

« Merci ! » lui sourit Matt à travers son masque. « Détendez-vous, dans très peu de temps vous pourrez voir votre fils. Souhaitez-vous que l'on vous endorme ?

 **La patiente réfléchit quelques secondes avant qu'acquiescer. L'anesthésiste du bloc procéda à l'endormissement de la patiente, ce qui ne prit que très peu de temps, et Matt reprit donc son travail.**

 **Dans une chambre du service pédiatrique, Diana ouvrit doucement les yeux comme si elle sortait d'un rêve étrange. Elle venait tout juste d'être remontée des soins intensifs mais n'avait pas voulut se** ** _« réveiller »_** **sans son père dans les parages. La lumière lui fit d'abord mal aux yeux avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'y habituer.**

« Bon retour parmi nous, Diana ! »

 **Elle redressa doucement la tête pour voir son médecin lui sourire.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Jackson.

« Bizarre ! » répondit Diana, d'une voix un peu raillée.

« C'est normal, et ça ira mieux quand l'anesthésie ce sera complètement dissipée. » dit Jackson.

« Je vais sortir quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dans une semaine minimum, je le crains. » répondit Jackson.

 **Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son coussin en grommelant, ce qui fit rire Lukas tout bas. Le garçon se hissa doucement sur le lit et prit la main de son amie, tandis que sur le seuil de la chambre, Jackson et Kol discutaient.**

« Salut ! » dit Lukas à son amie.

« Salut ! » marmonna Diana.

« Maintenant, on a la même cicatrice. » sourit-il.

« Toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais moi j'avais quatre ans quand on me la enlevé. » répondit-il. « Ça va être nul l'école sans toi. »

« Je déteste les hôpitaux. » grommela-t-elle.

« Je peux comprendre. » dit Lukas. « Sauf que moi je trouve ça super cool. »

« T'es dingue ! » grogna Diana.

 **Le petit garçon se mit à rire.**

 **Kol serra la main de Jackson, puis, retourna auprès de sa fille. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.**

« Comment tu te sens, ma chérie ? »

« Vivante ! » dit-elle. « Et je vais m'ennuyer pendant une semaine. »

« Ta tante viendra te tenir compagnie. Le bébé va bientôt naître. » lui apprit-il.

« Une Mikaelson de plus. » sourit Diana.

 **Kol lui rendit son sourire quand on toqua à la porte. Il se tourna vers le visiteur, qui n'était autre que son père.**

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Mikael.

« Elle est réveillée, et elle va bien. » répondit Kol, qui s'écarta pour que son père puisse embrasser sa petite fille. « Et Bekah ? »

« Elle n'est pas encore prête à pousser, mais elle va bien. » dit Mikael.

 _« Lukas ? »_

 **Le petit garçon descendit du lit et couru dans les bras de sa mère pour une longue étreinte, qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir.**

« Comment va ton amie ? » demanda Elena.

« Dégoûtée de devoir rester une semaine à l'hôpital. » dit-il, quand sa mère lui pinça les côtes. « Aïe ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce mot et tu le sais. » lui dit-elle sans réellement le gronder.

« Désolé c'est sorti tout seul. » dit-il en s'écartant pour retourner voir Diana.

 **Elena se retrouva face à Kol, qui fit les présentations avec son père.**

« Ravie de vous connaitre ! » dit Elena en lui serrant la main.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Mikael. « J'ai l'impression de voir la femme du chef ! »

« On est jumelle, c'est normal ! » sourit Elena. « On a souvent rendu nos parents dingues. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. » s'amusa Mikael, qui se tourna vers Kol. « Je retourne voir ta sœur avant de repartir au bureau. J'ai des dossiers à terminer pour demain. Ta mère reste avec elle. »

« D'accord ! » dit Kol.

 **Elena s'écarta pour laisser passer le juge, puis, reporta son regard sur Kol.**

« Je crois bien qu'on devra remettre notre déjeuner à plus tard. » dit-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Ne t'excuses pas. » le coupa-t-elle. « Je suis médecin, moi plus que quiconque je comprends les imprévus. Le plus important c'est que ta fille aille bien. »

« Tu accepterais un dîner à la place d'un déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il. « Mes parents ou un autre membre de ma famille s'occuperont de ma fille. »

« Attends que ta fille sorte d'ici et on en reparlera. » lui dit-elle dans un sourire. « Sois sage, Lukas ! »

 **Elle s'en alla quand son biper la rappela à** ** _l'ordre_** **. Kol retourna auprès de sa fille qui se retenait de rire à quelque chose que disait Lukas. Il arqua les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit.**

 **Un étage plus bas, Jeremy était entré dans la salle d'accouchement juste après le départ de Mikael. Il enfila des gants et s'asseya sur un tabouret en face de Rebekah.**

« Ce n'est pas à une sage-femme de faire ça ? » demanda Esther, soudain paniqué qu'un novice ne regarde entre les cuisses de sa fille.

« Maman ! » soupira Rebekah.

« Votre beau-fils en personne m'a demandé de m'occuper de Rebekah. » expliqua Jeremy. « Je suis peut-être un homme mais je suis avant tout médecin qui a choisit l'obstétrie comme spécialité. »

« Mais… »

« Maman, et si tu allais à la cafétéria me prendre quelque chose à grignoter ? » la coupa Rebekah. « S'il te plaît ! »

 **Esther abdiqua devant le regard déterminé de sa fille, et sortit de la pièce. Une sage-femme ferma la porte derrière elle et ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement.**

« Respirez, Madame Donovan ! » s'amusa Jeremy.

« Oh, appelez-moi Rebekah ! » dit-elle. « Vous êtes sur le point de… fin bref. Appelez-moi Rebekah ! »

« Noté ! » dit-il.

 **C'était un peu désagréable et froid mais Rebekah ne sourcilla pas. D'autant plus qu'une contraction la frappa.**

« Ouille ! » grimaça-t-elle.

« A quand remonte la dernière ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Il y a cinq minutes ! » répondit la sage-femme.

« On se rapproche. » dit Jeremy. « Mais il va falloir encore patienter. »

 **Il se leva de la chaise et retira les gants qu'il jeta à la poubelle.**

« Le col est presque à sept ! » dit Jeremy. « Les contractions vont être de plus en plus douloureuses. »

 **Le cri de Rebekah accompagna sa phrase.**

« Prévenez l'anesthésiste de se tenir prêt. » dit-il à la sage-femme.

« Je ne veux pas de péridurale. » dit Rebekah.

« Vous ne direz pas ça dans quelques minutes. » dit Jeremy, qui alla prendre la tension de Rebekah.

« C'est ce que vous avez dit à votre femme ? » railla Rebekah.

« On n'a pas encore d'enfant. » dit-il en souriant. « Mais une de mes sœurs était comme vous. Elle ne voulait pas de péridurale mais les douleurs ont été trop fortes et elle a supplié mon beau-frère d'appeler l'anesthésiste. Elle attendait des jumeaux, je vous raconte pas les insultes qui ont fusés dans la salle d'accouchement. Mon beau-frère en a pris pour son grade. »

« Vous étiez présent ? » voulut savoir Rebekah.

« Pour mon plus grand malheur, et je n'avais que quinze ans. » répondit Jeremy.

 **Elle répondit d'une petite grimace. Elle commençait à transpirer, et elle détestait ça.**

« Que fais votre sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait j'en ai deux, elles sont jumelles et elles sont chirurgiennes ici. » dit Jeremy. « Votre tension est bonne pour une femme qui est sur le point d'accoucher. »

« C'est celle de ma mère que vous devriez prendre. » plaisanta-t-elle.

 **Ils rirent tous les deux quand une nouvelle contraction frappa.**

« J'avoue, ça fait mal ! » claqua Rebekah. « Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu mettre sept enfants au monde ? »

« Elle a eu du courage. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Jeremy.

 **Dix minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Esther revint avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. Rebekah mangea doucement. Jeremy l'ausculta toutes les cinq minutes, ne quittant pas la pièce un seul instant. Quand une contraction très douloureuse frappa Rebekah, celle-ci hurla et claqua :**

« Faites-moi cette putain de péridurale ! »

 **Matt entra à ce moment-là avec l'anesthésiste.**

« Comment ça se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh la ferme ! » répliqua Rebekah. « Je veux la péridurale, t'es content ? »

« Beaucoup ! » sourit-il. « Esther, attendez dehors s'il vous plaît ! »

 **Elle fit ce que son beau-fils lui dit et sortit de la salle d'accouchement. Jeremy s'occupa de faire basculer Rebekah sur le côté, défit sa blouse pour dégager son dos. Le jeune interne s'asseya à nouveau face à la femme de son boss et lui serra la main.**

« Surtout ne bougez pas ! » lui dit-il.

 **Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand l'aiguille transperça la peau de son dos. Elle serra la main de Jeremy, qui ne broncha pas et continuait de parler d'une voix douce, presque** ** _mielleuse_** **pour aider Rebekah à se détendre. Elle le remarqua et sourit.**

« Vous serez un excellent obstétricien. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante due à la douleur.

« J'ai un très bon prof ! » dit Jeremy, qui lui sourit en retour.

 **Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau allongée sur le dos.**

« C'est grave si je m'endors ? » demanda Rebekah, épuisée.

 **Jeremy avait mit des gants propres et la réexamina.**

« Le col est à neuf. » dit-il à Matt.

« Encore un peu de patience ma chérie, ce sera bientôt finit. » dit-il à sa femme.

 **Son biper lui indiqua qu'on avait besoin de lui aux urgences. Il embrassa sa femme sur le front.**

« Désolé ma chérie, il faut que j'y aille. » dit-il.

« Je comprends. » dit-elle en quémandant un baiser qu'il lui donna.

 **Il s'apprêta à partir et regarda Jeremy :**

« Tu restes ici jusqu'à la fin ! »

« Mais, je n'ai jamais fait d'accouchement tout seul ! » répliqua Jeremy.

« Liv sera près de toi pour t'aider. » dit-il à son interne. « Je te fais confiance, tu m'as déjà vu faire pleins de fois. Tu t'en sortiras. »

 **Il sortit de la chambre et courut jusqu'aux urgences, où l'on emmenait des victimes d'un accident de la route. Le chef de la chirurgie s'occupait d'une femme enceinte, grièvement blessée.**

« De combien est-elle enceinte ? » demanda Matt, qui prit le relais pour l'échographie que faisait une interne de deuxième année.

« Euh, vingt-sept semaines je dirai euh… » bafouilla l'interne.

« Vingt-neuf ! » la corrigea Matt. « Il faut tout de suite l'emmener au bloc. Je dois faire sortir le bébé de là avant qu'il ne passe en bradycardie. »

« C'est trop risqué ! » dit l'interne.

« Sans blague ? » railla Matt. « Vous voulez m'apprendre mon métier ? »

 **L'interne déglutit et ne dit plus rien.**

« Où est ton interne ? » demanda Enzo , le chef des urgences.

« Avec ma femme en salle d'accouchement. » répondit Matt. « Faites préparer un bloc d'urgence. »

 **Ils emmenèrent la patiente dans un bloc. Plus loin, Elena s'affairait avec un jeune adolescent qui avait été brûlé au cou dans l'accident.**

« Donnez-lui 0.3 mg de morphine, et bipez le Docteur Kenner ainsi que le Docteur Miller. » ordonna-t-elle.

 _« Docteur Gilbert ! »_

 **Elle se retourna pour voir une femme ensanglantée être emmenée en salle d'examen.**

« Vas-y, on s'en charge ! »

 **Jackson et Julian, qui n'était autre que l'ex beau-père d'Elena, prirent le relais auprès de l'adolescent. Elena alla vers sa nouvelle patiente, entraînant avec elle son interne.**

 **Alors que c'était presque l'anarchie aux urgences, en obstétrie, le travail avait commencé pour Rebekah, qui serrait la main de sa mère avec force. Jeremy avait paniqué au début mais se rappelant qu'il s'agissait de la femme de son boss, de son mentor et ami, il s'était assis sur le tabouret et, paré de gants, d'une blouse, d'un calot et d'un masque, il encouragea la future maman à pousser de toute ses forces, sous l'œil vigilant de Liv Parker, une sage-femme qui avait mit au monde beaucoup de bébés.**

« Tu t'en sors bien ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Allez Rebekah, poussez encore ! » dit Jeremy.

 **Le travail fut dur pour la jeune maman mais lorsque les pleurs de son bébé se firent entendre, elle laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement. Jeremy tenait le bébé, une petite fille, entre ses mains et le déposa dans les bras de Liv. Il coupa le cordon ombilical et laissa Liv nettoyer le bébé.**

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Rebekah, le visage en sueur.

« Un instant, Madame Donovan ! » répondit Liv, qui, après avoir nettoyé le visage du nouveau-né, l'enveloppa dans une couverture chaude et la prit dans ses bras.

 **Elle alla la déposer délicatement dans les bras de la jeune maman, qui se mit soudain à pleurer.**

 **Les urgences devinrent plus calmes au bout de quelques heures. Les chirurgiens qui étaient allés au bloc allèrent parler aux familles tandis que les infirmières emmenaient les patients dans le service adapté. Personne n'était mort et heureusement. Etouffant un bâillement avec sa main, Elena fixait d'un œil absent le tableau des opérations. Il avait été modifié suite à l'accident du soir. De longues heures l'attendaient au bloc durant les prochains jours, mais là, elle aspirait à grappiller quelques heures de sommeil et à serrer son fils dans ses bras.**

 _« Une soirée comme une autre pour nous autres chirurgiens ! »_

 **Toujours dans sa tenue de chirurgie, Matt se plaça à côté d'Elena et lui tendit un gobelet de café.**

« Oh oui ! » souffla-t-elle en acceptant le gobelet. **Elle en avalant une gorgée aussitôt.** « Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta femme ? »

« Si, je vais y aller mais je dois d'abord aller voir ma patiente. » dit-il.

« Elle a fini par demander la péridurale ? » demanda Elena.

« Juste après m'avoir dit de la fermer. » répondit Matt, en souriant.

 **Elena lui tapota l'épaule.**

« Je vais voir mon fils. » dit-elle en prenant la direction des ascenseurs.

 **Elle monta au sixième étage tout en finissant son café, qu'elle jeta dans la première poubelle qu'elle croisa. En entrant dans la chambre de Diana, elle sourit devant le tableau. Diana dormait dans son lit, et Lukas dormait aussi, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Elena demanda à une infirmière de faire apporter un lit, lequel fut placé entre le lit de Diana et la porte. Elena réussit tant bien que mal à porter son fils, qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle en reconnaissant son étreinte.**

« Tu deviens trop lourd pour moi mon fils. » souffla-t-elle en le déposant sur le lit.

« Pardon ! » marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.

 **Elle le couvrit d'une couverture et l'embrassa sur le front. Kol revint dans la chambre à ce moment-là.**

« Hey, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un accident ? » fit-il.

« Ouais, plusieurs blessés graves mais on n'a perdu personne. » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Tant mieux ! » dit-il. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Epuisée ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu devrais aller dormir tant que tu le peux. » lui conseilla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Je m'occupe de ton fils. »

« Tu le connais à peine, et t'es vraiment adorable avec lui. » dit-elle.

« Il est génial, et très mature. » dit Kol. « Tu peux compter sur moi pour m'en occuper. »

« Comment je peux faire pour te remercier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En dînant avec moi ! » dit-il.

 **Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa une main sur sa joue et posa sa bouche sur l'autre. Elle laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur sa peau avant de quitter la chambre et d'aller dans une salle de repos prendre une ou deux heures de sommeil. Kol était allé s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Lukas juste avant, et laissa son esprit vagabonder et penser à Elena. Il avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour cette femme. Ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait. Ils avaient plus ou moins le même parcours de vie, et toute leur vie tournait autour de leur métier et leur enfant. Lui avait été meurtris par le décès de son épouse et avait dû élever seul sa fille. Elle, avait été affectée par l'abandon du papa de Lukas et avait suée sang et eau pour réussir sa carrière et son rôle de mère. Oui, ils avaient tous les deux pu compter sur le soutien de leur famille respective, mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient seuls sur le plan affectif. Tomber l'un sur l'autre avait été une délicieuse coïncidence. Et que leurs enfants s'entendent aussi bien ne pouvait être qu'un signe. Il jeta un œil à sa fille et à Lukas, endormis, et sourit. Il ne voulait pas remplacer sa chère Davina. Elle serait à jamais la maman de Diana, mais sa fille avait besoin de stabilité que seule une maman pouvait lui apporter !**

 **Katherine Salvatore frappa à la porte du bureau de son mari et entra sans attendre de réponse.**

« Tu es prêt à rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Dans une minute ! » répondit-il. « Les urgences ? »

« Enzo est de garde toute la nuit avec ma sœur. » dit-elle. « Elle est allée se reposer un peu maintenant que c'est calme. »

« Chérie, tu sais ce que faisait Lukas avec Kol Mikaelson ? » demanda Damon. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. »

« T'es pas au courant ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

 **Katherine posa son sac et alla s'asseoir face à son mari.**

« Pour faire court, Kol a demandé à Elena de sortir déjeuner avec lui, et elle a acceptée. » lui apprit-elle.

« Kol Mikaelson a invité notre Elena à sortir ? » répéta-t-il plus sous forme de question.

« Eh ouais ! » acquiesça Katherine. « Et elle a acceptée. »

 **Damon médita quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de ranger une pile de dossier sur le coin de son bureau.**

« Ils iraient bien ensemble ! » finit-il par dire en se levant de sa chaise. « Au moins lui, ce n'est pas un lâche. »

 **Katherine se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son mari, qui mettait son long manteau. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.**

« Cesses de ruminer le passé. Elena a tourné la page, et tu devrais toi aussi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je veux juste pouvoir être capable d'effacer tout ce que Stefan lui a fait. » dit-il. « Il rate tellement de choses. Lukas est un garçon incroyable, et mon frère n'a pas fait un seul effort en huit ans pour s'amender. »

« Je ne sais pas si ma sœur sera capable de le pardonner un jour. Elle a attendue longtemps qu'il revienne sur sa décision. » dit Katherine.

« Je sais ! » souffla Damon. « Je suis content qu'elle ait acceptée de revenir à Chicago. »

« Tu prêches une convertie. » sourit-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Chassez-moi ces pensées moroses Docteur, j'ai prévu une nuit d'enfer pour nous étant donné qu'on n'a pas les enfants qui nous attendent à la maison. »

« Tu vas utiliser tes mains expertes de neurochirurgien sur moi ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant aller à la séduction.

« Il va falloir être très sage ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Hum… » fit-il en se laissant embrasser. « Ça me rappelle de bon souvenirs. »

« J'étais une interne assez… passionnée. » se rappela-elle.

« T'as rendu jalouse bien des femmes. » dit-il.

« Heureusement qu'on était déjà ensemble bien avant que je ne fasse mon internat. » dit-elle avant de s'écarter. « Allez, rentrons ! »

 **Ils quittèrent le bureau main dans main. Quand Katherine a commencé son internat dans ce même hôpital, Damon était déjà résident et était en pleine révision pour passer le dernier examen de sa carrière. Ils étaient devenus parents très tôt. Cinq ans les différenciaient et Katherine venait tout juste de finir le lycée quand ses jumeaux étaient nés. Damon finissait à peine l'école de médecine, mais avec l'aide de leur famille, ils y étaient arrivés. Leurs fils ne manquaient de rien, et comme Lukas, ils comprenaient que leurs parents avaient de lourdes responsabilités. Des vies entre leurs mains. Damon et Katherine trouvaient toujours du temps pour leurs enfants.**

 **Un autre médecin allait devoir désormais ajuster son emploi du temps. Matt était allé voir Rebekah, qui dormait profondément sous la surveillance des infirmières. Il alla donc à la nurserie et prit sa fille dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les autres nourrissons. Ils avaient décidés d'appeler leur fille Victoria, comme la sœur de Matt. Il avait perdu sa sœur lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent d'une overdose. Sa mère n'avait pas pu le supporter et était partie, laissant Matt seul. Mais il n'avait jamais été seul, et après le départ de sa mère il s'était installé chez les Lockwood. Il avait rencontré Rebekah à Stanford, et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat. Ils étaient rentrés à Chicago en même temps, et après un repas de famille qui l'avait rendu très nerveux, Matt avait été accepté sans mal parmi la grande famille Mikaelson. Aujourd'hui, il tenait une partie de sa propre famille entre ses bras. Il berça sa fille nouvellement née encore de longues minutes avant de la reposer dans son berceau et de rejoindre son service. Il fit le tour de ses patients puis, une fois satisfait des résultats et d'avoir échangé avec les infirmières, il alla dans la chambre qu'occupait sa femme, qui était réveillée.**

« Tu es fatigué. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien ! » assura-t-il, en prenant place à ses côtés.

 **Rebekah se redressa pour lui laisser de la place avant de se blottir contre lui.**

« Tu as vu notre fille ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Elle est magnifique ! » répondit-il. « J'ai aussi pris des nouvelles de Diana. Elle va bien. »

« Tu peux me dire qui est ce petit garçon qui est avec elle ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« C'est le fils de mon ami Elena. » répondit-il. « Il est dans la classe de Diana. »

« Oh ! » fit Rebekah. « Ce doit être la fille dont m'a parlé mon frère. Je crois qu'il a craqué pour elle. »

« Il a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, et Elena est quelqu'un de géniale. » dit Matt.

« Tu serais pas un peu amoureux d'elle ? » arqua Rebekah.

 **Il laissa échapper un rire.**

« C'est une vieille amie. » la rassura-t-il. « On se connait depuis toujours. T'as pas à t'en faire. C'est toi l'amour de ma vie. »

« Je sais, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. » dit-elle en remontant la couverture sur elle.

 **Il l'embrassa sur le front et finit par s'endormir à son tour. Avec la soirée qu'il avait passé, il espérait pouvoir dormir tranquillement quelques heures. Il devrait aussi penser à récompenser son interne, qui n'avait pas rechigné à quitter une opération pour s'occuper de Rebekah, et qui avait fait – selon Liv – un excellent travail durant l'accouchement.**

 **Jeremy, lui, était allé s'écrouler dans une salle de repos après avoir dit à une infirmière de le biper en cas d'urgence. Sa femme devait prendre son service de nuit mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha le coussin. Il avait aidé à mettre au monde le bébé de son mentor, du meilleur ami de ses sœurs. Connaissant Kathy, il allait en entendre parler longtemps, contrairement à Elena qui était plus discrète que sa jumelle. Il mit ses pensées de côtés et se laissa happer par le sommeil. Il sentit vaguement la présence de sa femme dans la pièce, qui était entré pour l'embrasser, le couvrir et était ressorti aussi vite. April avait entendu parlée de ce qu'il avait fait, et ne pouvait qu'être fière de lui. Ce n'était pas facile pour un homme de choisir comme spécialité l'obstétrie. Il était doué avec les enfants, et il avait longtemps appris aux côtés du Docteur Kenner, mais il était encore plus doué avec les femmes enceintes, et avait donc choisit cette spécialité.**

 **Le lendemain, Kol aida sa fille – qui ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, à manger. Elle n'était pas totalement allongée mas elle n'était pas assise non plus.**

« J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé ça me soule ! » grogna Diana.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » dit Kol. « Allez, manges encore un peu. »

« Je suis obligée de rester allongée toute une semaine ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si tu ne tiens pas à faire éclater tes points de sutures, oui. » répondit Kol.

 **Diana couina, et une larme coula sur sa joue ce qui brisa le cœur de son père. Il lui prit la main avec douceur et la pressa entre ses doigts.**

« Hey, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de te dire que tu vas rester dans ce lit d'hôpital pendant une semaine, mais il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi. » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ça passera plus vite que tu ne le crois. »

« Tu resteras avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu sais bien que je dois aller travailler, mais je reviendrais le plus vite possible, et la nuit tu ne seras pas seule. » répondit-il.

« Tu me promets ? » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

 **Il tendit son auriculaire et dit :**

« Promis juré ! »

 **Diana y glissa le sien et scella la promesse de son père.**

« Papa ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu vas me gronder si je te disais que je t'ai entendu… inviter la maman de Lukas à dîner ? » demanda-t-elle en se tassant dans son lit d'hôpital.

 **Kol arqua les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un rire qui ne soulagea Diana qu'à moitié.**

« T'es fâché ? » demanda Diana.

« Non, rassure-toi ! » répondit Kol. « Je suis juste étonné que tu m'en parles. »

« Pourquoi je ne t'en parlerais pas ? » demanda Diana.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça t'embête que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un. » dit Kol en haussant les épaules.

 **Diana haussa les sourcils avant de dire :**

« Papa, tu t'es occupé de moi à la mort de maman et t'as jamais vu personne en huit ans. Je me fiche des raisons mais si la maman de Lukas te plaît c'est pas moi qui vais t'empêcher de la voir. »

« T'aurais pas parlé à ta marraine, par hasard ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Non ! » répondit Diana. « En fait, j'ai parlé avec Lukas avant qu'il parte avec sa mère tout à l'heure. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien toi et Lukas vous jouez les marieurs ? » s'amusa Kol.

« On n'en est pas encore là ! » l'arrêta Diana. « Bon, tu comptes l'inviter quand et où ? »

« Non mais il est finit cet interrogatoire ! » décréta-t-il en lui pinçant la joue, la faisant rire.

 **Il l'embrassa sur le front quand une infirmière entra pour faire la toilette de Diana.**

 ** _Une semaine passa !_**

 **Cela faisait deux jours que Diana avait quitté l'hôpital. Lukas était retourné à l'école et il c'était fortement ennuyé sans sa nouvelle amie, mais il n'était pas resté dans son coin et s'était joint aux autres enfants de l'école pour des petits jeux de récréations. Le week-end était là, mais Elena était de garde à l'hôpital toute la journée et toute la nuit. Elle était allée chercher Lukas à l'école et l'avait déposé chez ses parents, qui étaient revenus de New-York quelques jours plus tôt. Elena serra son fils très fort dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec autant de force qu'il pu de ses petits bras.**

« A demain mon bébé ! » dit-elle à son fils. « Sois sage avec tes grands-parents. »

« Promis ! » dit-il avant de chuchoter à son oreille : « Et bonne soirée à toi ! »

 **Elena se recula et regarda son fils bizarrement.**

« Tu ne me dis jamais bonne soirée quand je suis de garde la nuit. » arqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« J'ai promis de ne rien dire. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de détaler dans la maison de ses grands-parents.

 **Elena se remit sur ses jambes, perplexe.**

« Il ne m'a jamais fait de cachotteries. » dit-elle.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave. » dit Miranda, la mère d'Elena. « Tu vas être en retard. »

« Ouais ! » dit-elle avant de descendre les marches du perron et de remonter dans sa voiture.

 **A l'hôpital, une fois sa blouse mise, elle erra dans les couloirs menant aux urgences tout en repensant à la façon dont son fils lui avait souhaité de passer une bonne soirée.**

 _« Salut mon double ! »_

 **Elena se tourna vers sa sœur.**

« Salut ! »

« T'as l'air perdue dans tes pensées ! » dit Katherine.

« Et bien, Lukas m'a souhaité une bonne soirée. » dit Elena.

« Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? » demanda Katherine.

« Il ne me dit jamais _bonne soirée_. » dit Elena. « En général c'est _bon courage maman_ ou bien, _va sauver des vies_. »

« Hum ! » se contenta de faire Katherine.

« Avoue que c'est louche ! » dit Elena.

 _« Elena ! »_

 **Cette dernière se retourna et fut surprise de voir Kol.**

« Kol ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 **Katherine recula de quelques pas pour laisser un peu d'intimité à sa sœur et à son futur prétendant, tout en restant à bonne distance d'écoute.**

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant… Entre Diana et le boulot… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » le coupa Elena. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Et bien, j'ai réussi à faire garder Diana ou plutôt, c'est elle qui a souhaité dormir chez mon frère ce soir alors, je me demandais si t'étais toujours partante pour dîner avec moi. » dit-il.

« Dîner genre, ce soir ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, chez moi. Je cuisinerais. » répondit-il. « A moins que t'aies autre chose de prévu. »

« Je suis de garde toute la nuit. » lui apprit-elle.

« Oh ! » fit-il, se sentant soudain bête en se rappelant qu'elle était chirurgien. « Désolé, une autre fois. »

 **Il fit un pas en arrière mais Katherine s'immisça dans la conversation.**

« Mais non ne pars pas, on va trouver un arrangement. » dit-elle toute sourire.

« Ah bon ? » fit Elena.

« Mais oui ! » dit Katherine. « Pour une fois que tu te décides à voir quelqu'un, on ne va pas gâcher cette opportunité. Enzo ! »

 **Le chef de la chirurgie et accessoirement le mari de la meilleure amie d'Elena s'approcha du trio.**

« Madame le Chef, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton pompeux et amical.

« Tu es de garde cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse.

« Non, mon tour de nuit c'est demain ! » répondit Enzo.

« Tu voudrais bien échanger avec Elena et prendre son tour de garde cette nuit ? » demanda Katherine. « Elle a un rencard ! »

« Elena a un rencard ? » s'amusa Enzo. « Et moi qui croyais qu'elle était devenue bonne sœur. »

 **Elena sentit le rouge lui monter aux jours tout comme le besoin de tuer son collègue et ami. Elle jeta un œil à Kol, et il semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant son prénom.**

« Hein ? Quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Enzo est d'accord pour échanger vos tours de garde. » dit Katherine.

« Amuses-toi bien ! » lui souhaita Enzo, qui s'éloigna pour prévenir sa femme qu'il restait à l'hôpital.

 **Elena fixa sa sœur en pensant bien fort qu'elle se vengerait pour avoir joué les entremetteuses. Katherine sourit et dit à sa sœur :**

« Je veux tous les détails ! »

 **Elle s'éloigna et Elena lui cria :**

« Tu peux toujours rêver ! »

 **Katherine leva les deux pouces en l'air et tourna à l'angle d'un couloir. Elena reporta son regard sur Kol, qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne, un peu mal à l'aise.**

« Je… je ne voulais pas chambouler ton emploi du temps… »

« C'est bon, oublie ça ! » dit-elle en le coupant. « Donc, tu cuisines ! »

« Père célibataire, tu te rappelles ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Je peux ramener quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle. « Le dessert, peut-être ? »

« Va pour le dessert. » répondit-il.

« Tu as une préférence ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Surprends-moi ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre en sortant un morceau de papier. « 20 heures, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait ! » dit-elle en prenant le morceau de papier.

« Super ! » dit-il. « A toute à l'heure ! »

 **Elle hocha la tête. Kol avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais pas devant tous ses collègues alors il se contenta d'un signe de la main tout en reculant pour disparaître par les escaliers. Arrivé à sa voiture, il se mit derrière le volant et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. C'était la première fois en huit ans qu'il invitait une femme à dîner, chez lui, depuis la mort de sa femme. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, sans pour autant que ça sonne comme un dîner dont la fin finirait inévitablement dans un lit. Kol voulait prendre son temps pour apprendre à connaître Elena avant d'envisager d'aller plus loin dans l'intimité physique. D'abord le dîner. Il mit sa ceinture et démarra la voiture. Il avait des petites courses à faires.**

 **Elena, elle, avait environs deux heures devant elle avant de rentrer se préparer pour son dîner. Après avoir vu tous ses patients post-op, elle se rendit aux urgences et se contenta de coordonner les effectifs, et de donner des instructions à son interne.**

 **Entrant dans une des salles de stockage de l'hôpital, Enzo trouva sa femme devant l'étagère des compresses. Il se plaça derrière elle et glissa ses mains sur sa taille, puis sous sa blouse verte.**

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Docteur ? » demanda-t-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

« Hum, des tas de choses me viennent en tête. » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que je dois me déshabiller ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime le faire moi-même. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Mais avant, je dois t'informer qu'il y a un petit changement dans mon programme. »

« Et quel est-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il faudrait que tu appelles ta mère pour savoir si elle peut garder Emily toute la nuit. » dit Enzo. « J'ai échangé mes heures avec Elena. »

 **Bonnie posa les compresses qu'elle avait dans les mains et se retourna dans les bras de son mari.**

« Et, pourquoi as-tu échangé tes heures avec ma meilleure amie ? » demanda-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Elle a un rencard ! » dit simplement Enzo.

 **Bonnie écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais le sourire de son mari finit par la convaincre.**

« Bien, je suppose que je devrais attendre demain pour lui parler. » dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. Je suis sûre que Katherine saura très bien s'en charger elle-même. »

« Hum ! » fit Enzo. « Et si on arrêtait de parler et qu'on reprenait à la partie où je t'enlève tes vêtements ? »

« Excellente idée, Docteur ! » acquiesça-t-elle avant de rajouter : « D'autant plus que j'ai les hormones en ébullition depuis quelques jours. »

 **Elle s'empara d'une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre. Enzo ne mit pas bien longtemps à additionner deux et deux.**

« Est-ce que… c'est sûr de chez sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Matt l'a confirmé lui-même. » répondit Bonnie. « On va avoir un autre bébé. »

 **Il l'embrassa avec une douceur qui se transforma en passion. Il la souleva dans ses bras, l'obligeant à l'encercler de ses jambes puis, l'emmena au fond de la pièce pour lui faire l'amour.**

 **A dix-huit heures, Elena alla se changer et prit la direction de la sortie, quand elle percuta – sans le vouloir – une personne.**

« Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ça ne fait rien ! » dit la personne, qui n'était autre que la sœur de Kol. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas ma fille avec moi. »

 **Elena fit un sourire forcé à la plaisanterie de la jeune femme.**

« Je vous reconnais, vous êtes l'amie de Kol. » dit Rebekah. « Elena, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui ! » répondit prudemment Elena.

« Je suis Rebekah, la sœur jumelle de Kol ! » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. « Et l'épouse de Matt ! »

« Oui, je vous ai reconnu mais je suis fatiguée. » dit Elena en lui serrant la main.

« Je peux comprendre. » sourit Rebekah. « Vous avez finit votre journée ? »

« Et bien en fait, elle devait continuer toute la nuit mais, euh, votre frère est venu me proposer le dîner que je lui ai promis d'accepter. » expliqua Elena. « Au début j'ai refusé poliment à cause de mon emploi du temps mais ma sœur chérie s'en est mêlé et un de mes collègues me remplace, donc… »

« Donc vous êtes libre ! » dit Rebekah.

« Eh oui ! » dit Elena.

 **Le silence tomba quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah ne décide de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de son frère.**

« Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais j'espère vraiment que ça collera entre mon frère et vous. » avoua Rebekah. « On a tout essayé pour le faire sortir et faire des rencontres, mais son cœur s'est brisé à la mort de Davina. Depuis ce jour toute sa vie est faite en fonction de Diana. Il est prêt à tout pour elle, à tel point qu'il n'y avait de place pour personne d'autre dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre. Vous devez avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'il vous ait parlé d'elle. »

« Je ne suis qu'une personne ordinaire. Je n'ai rien de spécial. » dit Elena en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais quelque chose en vous a fait basculer les barrières que mon frère a érigé autour de lui, et pour ça je vous en remercie, mais s'il vous plaît, ne lui brisez pas le cœur. Il n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois ! » exposa Rebekah.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » la rassura Elena. « A vrai dire, je me sens bien avec lui, et il est formidable avec mon fils. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie ! » lui sourit Rebekah. « Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, mais à l'avenir j'espère apprendre à vous connaitre à mon tour. »

« Je pourrai vous apprendre pleins de choses sur Matt que vous ignorez. » dit Elena.

« Et moi qui croyais le connaitre par cœur. » s'amusa Rebekah.

 **Elles rirent, complices, quand Elena finit par demander :**

« Euh, vous connaissez Kol mieux que moi alors, qu'est-ce qu'il aime comme dessert ? J'ai proposé d'en apporter un… »

« Il adore les gâteaux. » répondit Rebekah. « Spécialement ceux à la fraise. »

« Merci ! »

« Je vous en prie ! » dit Rebekah. « Passez une bonne soirée ! »

 **Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et dépassa Elena. Cette dernière quitta l'hôpital en se demandant où elle allait trouver un gâteau à cette heure-ci.**

 _« Elena ! »_

 **Elle venait à peine d'arriver devant sa voiture quand on l'appela. Elle se retourna vers Jackson, qui trottait vers elle, lui aussi prêt à rentrer chez lui.**

« Tu rentres chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, demain c'est mon jour de repos. » répondit-il. « J'ai entendu sans le faire exprès ta conversation avec Rebekah. »

« Tu as un commentaire particulier à me faire ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Au point où j'en suis. »

« Non, je voulais juste te dire que deux amis très proche tiennent une pâtisserie, et que je viens juste de leur envoyer un message en leur disant qu'une collègue aurait besoin d'un gâteau pour ce soir. » dit-il en lui tendant la carte de la boutique. « Ils t'attendent ! »

 **Elena prit la carte dans sa main, sans quitter des yeux son collègue.**

« Kol est quelqu'un de bien. » dit Jackson. « C'est moi qui lui aie annoncé le décès de sa femme alors que je n'étais qu'un résident de première année. Depuis ce jour-là on a créée une amitié sans faille mais il est seul malgré la famille qui l'entoure. Je suis content qu'il ait enfin décidé de s'ouvrir à une femme géniale comme toi. »

« Merci, Jackson ! » dit Elena, en refoulant ses larmes.

« Pleures pas, va. Tout va bien se passer entre vous, je le sais. » affirma-t-il. « Bon, je vais retrouver ma femme et mes enfants. J'ai besoin d'un gros câlin. »

 **Elle rit et accepta le** ** _câlin_** **amical qu'il quémanda. Il l'embrassa sur le front et prit la direction opposé du parking. Elena monta dans sa voiture et une fois calmée, elle rentra d'abord chez elle pour prendre une douche très rapide. En moins d'une heure, elle était prête. Les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, elle portait un jean moulant, une paire de bottes fourrées beige et d'une tunique noire à manche longue. Elle se maquilla très vite, prit son sac à main, vérifia qu'elle avait de l'argent pour payer le gâteau et quitta son loft. Heureusement pour elle, le traffic était plutôt bon. Pas de bouchons. Elle mit vingt minutes pour atteindre la fameuse boutique de pâtisseries. Elle se gara devant et, descendant de la voiture regarda sa montre. Il lui restait un quart d'heure pour rejoindre Kol, qui habitait à une trentaine de minutes. Elle envoya un rapide texto à Kol pour l'informer de son léger retard. Elle sourit en lisant sa réponse, quand :**

 _« Docteur Gilbert ? »_

 **Elle leva les yeux de son téléphone pour les plonger dans ceux d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux courts bouclés noir.**

« Oui, c'est moi ! » dit-elle.

« Je m'appelle Josh, je suis un ami de Jackson il nous a prévenu de votre arrivée. » se présenta-t-il en lui faisant signe d'entrer dans la boutique.

« Oh ! » fit Elena en se rendant compte que le panonceau _« fermé »_ était déjà tourné vers l'extérieur. « Ne me dites pas que vous ouvrez juste pour moi. »

« Jackson est un vieil ami et grâce à lui, j'ai pu rencontrer mon mari alors quand il demande une toute petite faveur, on ne peut que dire oui. » sourit Josh. « Alors, quel genre de gâteau aimeriez-vous ? »

« Oh euh, un fraisier, s'il vous en reste. » dit Elena.

« Venez ! » dit le jeune homme.

 **Il l'emmena dans l'arrière-boutique où étaient entreposés tous les gâteaux, dans de somptueux réfrigérateur en verre.**

« Mon fils perdrait la tête s'il voyait tous ces gâteaux. » fit-elle la remarque, arrachant un rire à un homme qui se joignit à eux.

« Mon mari, Aiden ! » les présenta Josh. « C'est lui qui fait toutes ces merveilles. »

« Ça a l'air appétissant mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser je suis déjà en retard. » dit-elle. « Je vais opter pour n'importe quel fraisier. »

« Je vous prépare ça ! » dit Aiden.

 **Cela ne prit que deux minutes pour qu'Elena se retrouve avec une boîte à gâteau blanche dans les mains. Elle le tint d'une main et fit glisser un billet de 50$ sur le comptoir.**

« Gardez la monnaie ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Merci pour tout ! »

 **Elle quitta la boutique et remonta dans sa voiture. Dans la boutique, les deux commerçants se regardèrent en esquissant un sourire.**

« On rentre ? » proposa Aiden.

« Très bonne idée ! » acquiesça Josh.

 **L'un ferma la porte d'entrée de la boutique et éteignit les lumières avant de rejoindre l'autre, qui mettait le code de l'alarme de la boutique.**

 **Kol vivait dans un appartement petit mais cosy. Il y avait emménagé avec Davina après leurs études à l'université, et pensait y vivre quelques temps encore après la naissance de leur enfant avant d'en partir, mais le drame étant arrivé, Kol n'a pas eu le courage de quitter cet endroit, et y vivait depuis. Une semaine après l'opération de Diana, Kol avait prit quelques jours de congés pour pouvoir s'en occuper, le temps qu'elle puisse retourner à l'école. L'appartement n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Avant de préparer le dîner qu'il avait prévu pour Elena, il avait vite prit une douche. Il portait un jean et une chemise noire dont il avait retroussé les manches pour préparer le repas. En entrée, il avait préparé des tomates mozzarella, dont le plat attendait sagement dans le réfrigérateur. Le plat était plus long à préparer, mais Kol avait toujours aimé cuisiner, bien qu'il ait choisit de devenir avocat. C'était plus une vocation qu'un choix. Il gardait ses talents de cuisinier pour sa fille, et il espérait secrètement pouvoir en faire profiter Elena longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas dire si oui ou non il passerait le reste de sa vie avec elle, c'était encore tôt mais il voulait essayer.** ** _Elle_** **lui donnait envie d'essayer. La cuisson du plat qu'il préparait ne nécessitait pas énormément de temps, alors, il recouvrit les plats et prépara la table pour deux. Il terminait à peine quand on sonna à la porte. Il avait parlé au gardien de son immeuble en disant qu'il attendait une personne. Ouvrant la porte, il sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle était si belle. Elle était habillée sobrement mais ça lui allait si bien.**

« Navrée du retard ! » s'excusa-t-elle, la boîte contenant le gâteau dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui assura-t-il. « Entre, je t'en prie ! »

 **Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer puis, refermant la porte, lui prit la boîte des mains.**

« Laisses-moi te débarrasser de ça. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Fais comme chez toi. »

 **Elena enleva sa veste et la posa avec son sac sur le canapé du salon.**

 _« Hey ! »_

 **Elle se tourna vers Kol.**

« Ça ne te dérange pas si on dîne dans la cuisine ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce n'est pas très grand mais… »

« Ça me va ! » le rassura-t-elle. « Même si il est vrai que je suis étonnée de voir qu'un avocat vive dans un appartement aussi petit. »

« Il n'y a que Diana et moi. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la force de partir d'ici. »

 **Elena n'eut pas besoin de traduction. Elle s'avança vers lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle avait comprit que sa défunte épouse avait vécue dans cet appartement.**

« Tout le monde ne fait pas son deuil de la même façon. » dit Elena.

« Mais je commence doucement à le faire, grâce à toi. » dit-il en mêlant leurs doigts.

« Je ne veux pas prendre sa place. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » dit-il. « C'était l'amour de ma vie et je l'ai perdu, mais ça fait huit ans et quand je t'ai rencontré, quand j'ai appris à te connaître j'ai su que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi. Même si pour ça on ne doit rester qu'amis. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'on soit des amis ? »

« Non, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. » admit-il.

« Je suis dans le même cas que toi, mais on va y aller doucement. » répondit-elle. « En commençant par dîner. Je meurs de faim. »

 **Elle lui arracha un sourire. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à la cuisine. La table était dressée pour deux.**

« Que dirais-tu de commencer par l'entrée, et d'attendre un peu pour le plat ? » proposa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas très long à cuir, mais il vaudra mieux le manger chaud. »

« Ou alors je te regarde cuisiner et on passera à table avec deux grandes assiettes bien garnis. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Jusqu'où va ton appétit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas aussi grand que pendant ma grossesse mais j'ai une bonne marge, surtout quand c'est bon. » répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas… » dit-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. **Il en sortit deux petites bouteilles de bières.** « Attends-toi à être impressionnée par mes talents de cuistot. »

 **Il décapsula les bières, en tendit une à Elena et ils trinquèrent avant d'avaler une gorgée. Kol posa sa bière sur le plan de travail et se mit à l'ouvrage. Elena le regarda faire et fut impressionnée.**

« Pourquoi tu es devenu avocat, si tu aimes cuisiner ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« J'ai toujours pensé que ça décevrait mes parents si je ne suivais pas leurs traces comme le reste de ma famille. » répondit-il.

« C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, mais je ne regrette pas mes choix. » dit-il. « Faire du droit, c'est dans les gènes. »

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit Elena.

« Et toi alors, tu as suivis les traces de qui ? » voulut-il savoir tout en poursuivant sa tâche.

« De mon père. Il n'est pas chirurgien mais il m'a donné envie de faire médecine. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? »

 **Il la regarda en arquant les sourcils.**

« Tu es mon invité, Elena. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est siroter ta bière, et me parler. C'est tout ! » dit-il.

« Désolée c'est juste… que je déteste avoir les mains inoccupées. » dit-elle.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre. » la taquina-t-il. « Bon, parles-moi de ta vie dans le Massachusetts. »

 **Alors elle lui raconta son arrivée à Harvard et son acharnement dans le travail pour réussir chacune des étapes pour enfin, finir première de sa promotion. Elle évita de parler de Stefan et passa tout de suite à la partie de son internat dans un hôpital universitaire à Cambridge. Quatre années en étant interne, puis deux années de résidence avant de réussir son dernier examen, et son choix de se spécialiser en traumatologie. Les cas les plus abracadabrantesques étaient souvent pour elle avant de diagnostiquer le vrai problème.**

« Comment tu as fais, avec Lukas je veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, en sortant deux grandes assiettes.

« L'hôpital avait une garderie, heureusement pour moi, et le personnel était très compétent alors je n'ai pas réfléchis à deux fois avant d'y laisser Lukas. » expliqua-t-elle. « On m'a surnommé le _« Robot d'Harvard »._

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Parce que quand j'étais enceinte, je n'avais aucun problème à gérer mes heures même si bien sûr mes titulaires me disaient parfois de me reposer quand j'en ressentais le besoin, mais les hommes ont été glacés par mon refus de coucher avec eux. » répondit-elle en vidant le fond de sa bière. « Chacun d'eux se dévouaient pour m'ôter cette frustration des hormones en furie pendant une grossesse, mais je les ai tous envoyer balader. »

« Tu as passé neuf mois sans faire l'amour ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Kol, je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis qu'une certaine personne m'a laissé tomber il y a presque neuf ans de ça. » précisa-t-elle.

« Je suis dans le même cas que toi mais bon, moi je n'étais pas enceinte. » dit-il.

« Je me consolais en lisant des livres coquins. » dit-elle en souriant.

 **Kol leva les yeux vers elle, une spatule figeait dans l'espace.**

« Tu te moques de moi. » dit-il.

« Oui ! » sourit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas rôle. » dit-il en posant la spatule.

« Désolée mais c'était trop tentant. » dit-elle avant que son estomac ne gargouille.

 **Kol fit le tour du plan de travail et se plaça derrière la chaise face à Elena. Une chaise qu'il tira.**

« Si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine ! »

 **Elle posa sa bouteille vide sur le plan de travail et s'avança vers Kol. Elle s'asseya sur la chaise. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle ne saurait dire où cette soirée la conduirait, mais pour la première fois depuis huit ans, elle préféra ne pas se poser ce genre de question. La présence de Kol dans son dos lui manqua quand il retourna derrière les fourneaux. Elle l'observa avec attention préparer leurs assiettes, et l'odeur qui s'en dégagea fit grogner son estomac. Kol déposa devant elle une énorme assiette contenant une salade tomate mozzarella, et en plat chaud elle reconnut comme étant des escalopes milanaises. Elle adorait la cuisine italienne, ce qui la fit saliver d'autant plus.**

« Tout ça m'a l'air vraiment délicieux ! » dit-elle en regardant Kol.

 **Ce dernier posa sa propre assiette sur la table, puis un bol de vinaigrette, deux grands verres et une carafe d'eau fraîche.**

« Tu veux boire quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il. « J'insiste pour que Diana ne boit que de l'eau à table mais… »

« De l'eau c'est parfait ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » dit-il en versant de l'eau dans les deux verres.

 **Puis, il s'asseya et prit son verre en main. Elena l'imita.**

« Euh, merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas notre seul rendez-vous. » dit-il en levant son verre.

« Je ne demande pas mieux. » dit-elle en souriant.

 **Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à manger. Les saveurs du plat et de l'entrée explosèrent dans la bouche d'Elena, qui jura qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des lustres, et elle n'eut aucun problème à finir sa gigantesque assiette. En mangeant, Elena lui demanda de lui parler de ses études à l'université de Chicago, lui assurant que ça ne la dérangerait pas de l'entendre parler de Davina.**

« Je suis sûre que c'était une fille formidable. » avait-elle dit en insistant.

 **Kol accepta, mais refusa de parler de son décès. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne laissa pas le chagrin l'envahir. Elena était celle qui était faite pour lui désormais.**

« Voilà, j'ai accepté de te parler de Davina, à toi de me parler de ton ex. » dit-il.

« Parler de lui me donne de l'urticaire. » dit-elle, le faisant rire. « Mais puisque tu insistes… On était ensemble depuis le lycée. Son frère aîné sortait avec ma sœur, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Tout se passait bien, on faisait les mêmes études mais il n'a jamais voulu être père ce qu'il ne m'a jamais dit. Je suis tombée enceinte par accident et quand j'ai refusé d'avorter ou de l'abandonner à la naissance, il est parti. J'ai été anéanti. Ma sœur est venue le week-end suivant et m'a consolé. Damon a tenté de résonner son frère, sans succès. Quand j'ai passé ma première écho, que j'ai entendu son cœur battre j'ai mis mon chagrin dans une boîte et j'ai repris le dessus pour mon bébé. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu revenir vivre à Chicago ? » demanda Kol.

« Je voulais me débrouiller toute seule, voir si j'en étais capable. et j'ai plutôt bien réussi. » répondit-elle. « Tout comme toi, je ne vis que pour mon fils. Mon travail est très important et Lukas l'a comprit très jeune. J'ai eu de la chance quand il est rentré à l'école, j'avais des voisins vraiment sympas qui m'ont aidé et se sont occupés de lui quand je devais travailler tard ou que je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher à l'école. »

« Tu as plus que réussit. » lui dit-il, sincère. « Je n'ai pas passé énormément de temps avec lui mais, Lukas est un p'tit gars vraiment super. »

« C'est le genre de chose qu'une mère aime entendre. » sourit-elle.

 **Le dîner finit, Elena insista pour donner un coup de main. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Kol de protester et emporta leurs assiettes jusqu'à l'évier. Capitulant, Kol ouvrit le lave-vaisselle et y empila assiettes, verres et couverts avant de le refermer sans pour autant le mettre en route.**

« Café ? » proposa-t-il.

« Hum, le mot magique. » dit-elle en guise de réponse.

 **Il servit deux tasses de cappuccino, sortit le sucre et donna sa tasse à Elena.**

« Il n'est pas noir, désolé ! »

 **Elle le rassura d'un geste de la main. Il proposa de passer dans le salon, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, buvant leur café tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Une demi-heure passa et les tasses finirent sur la table basse. Tout en l'écoutant parler, il fixait ses lèvres d'un air distrait tout en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop flagrant. L'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle était indéniable. S'il n'avait pas eu le passif qui l'avait rendu aussi renfermé sur lui-même, il aurait embrassé Elena il y a bien longtemps. Il n'aurait pas attendu de se revoir deux semaines plus tard pour l'inviter à dîner. Mais étant arrivée ce qui était arrivée, il se montrait beaucoup plus réservé. Il ne pouvait pas dire ou affirmer ce que Davina aurait souhaité qu'il fasse si un jour il venait à être seul. C'est pour cela qu'il était resté veuf pendant plus de huit ans, mais il aimait à penser qu'elle aurait voulu le voir heureux et aimer à nouveau.**

« Whoua, vous êtes sept frères et sœurs en tout. » dit Elena. « Je plains ta mère vous avez dus lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« Au début oui, mais on s'est assagis quand notre petit frère est tombé gravement malade. » dit-il.

« Il n'a pas été diagnostiqué à temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si, mais son corps n'a pas supporté le traitement très longtemps. » répondit-il. « C'était une tumeur des os, un cancer rare d'après les médecins. J'ai oublié le nom. »

« Un Ostéosarcome, peut-être ? » fit Elena.

« C'est ça ! » dit Kol.

« Le pronostic de guérison est plutôt bon si on traite le patient correctement. » dit Elena. « Il a été opéré ? »

« Oui, et il a subit des chimio mais ça n'a pas été suffisant malgré le pourcentage de chance de guérison. » dit Kol. « Les statistiques sont débiles. »

« Parfois, c'est vrai ! » acquiesça Elena, qui prit la main de Kol dans la sienne. « Je suis désolée, ça n'a pas dû être facile de le perdre. »

« On a fait notre deuil, et d'une certaine manière mon frère Niklaus le fait _« revivre »_ à travers mon neveu. » dit Kol. « Sa femme et lui ont donnés le prénom de notre frère à leur fils, qui a seize ans. »

« C'est un bel hommage. » dit Elena.

 **Kol acquiesça mais secoua aussitôt la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs.**

« Que dirais-tu d'aller manger une part de ce gâteau que tu as apporté ? » proposa-t-il.

« Très bonne idée ! »

 **Elle le suivit dans la cuisine et le regarda faire. Il mit les tasses et les petites cuillères dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de sortir deux petites assiettes, deux cuillères propres, et le gâteau du réfrigérateur. Quand il ouvrit la boîte, il en découvrit un fraisier enrobé de crème chantilly, qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche.**

« Magnifique ! » dit-il. « Ce serait un sacrilège de le manger. »

 **Il coupa deux parts, qu'il mit dans les assiettes et avec Elena, il retourna s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. A la première bouchée, ils furent tout de suite conquis.**

« Oh la la ! » fit Elena.

« Hum, ça c'est un gâteau de Josh et Aiden. » dit Kol.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ils font les meilleurs gâteaux de la ville. » dit Kol.

« Ta sœur a raison, t'aimes vraiment les gâteaux. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« T'as parlé à ma sœur ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« J'ai failli lui rentrer dedans à l'hôpital. Une vraie maladroite. » plaisanta-t-elle. « On a parlé, elle m'a demandé de ne pas te briser le cœur et je lui ai demandé ce que tu aimais comme dessert. Tu veux bien qu'on garde cette conversation pour un autre jour ? »

 **Il acquiesça. Une heure plus tard, Elena refusa d'emporter du gâteau.**

« Fais en profiter Diana ! » avait-elle dit.

 **Il était presque minuit. Même si elle n'avait pas envie de partir, Elena devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour passer du temps avec son fils avant de commencer sa longue journée du samedi qui continuerait jusqu'au dimanche, voire jusqu'au lundi.**

« Merci, j'ai passé une super soirée. » dit-elle en récupérant ses affaires dans le salon.

 **Kol la devança en prenant sa veste. En gentleman, il l'aida à l'enfiler et, quand elle se tourna vers lui pour le remercier, son regard sérieux et plein de désir la transperça. Elle déglutit car leurs corps étaient proches.**

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » avoua-t-il.

« Moi non plus. » souffla-t-elle.

 **Elle se mordit la lèvre quand il replia ses doigts et caressa sa joue.**

« Si je n'étais pas aussi… brisé… »

« Tu n'es pas brisé ! » l'arrêta-t-elle en plantant son regard au sien. **A son tour sérieuse, elle prit son visage dans une main.** « Tu as vécu un drame terrible. Un drame que vivent des milliers de personnes chaque jour. Certains se laissent abattre et n'avancent pas dans la vie. D'autres, comme toi, affronte leurs peurs de se retrouver seul. Mais toi, tu n'es pas seul, Kol Mikaelson. Tu as une famille derrière toi, une grande famille qui t'aime. Et tu as une petite fille magnifique, à qui tu devrais parler un peu plus de sa maman parce qu'elle ne l'a pas abandonné. Tu dois faire en sorte que Diana connaisse Davina à travers toi. »

 **En quelques phrases, Elena avait deviné ce qui avait retenu cet homme merveilleux de refaire sa vie. Une larme coula sur sa joue.**

« Sans ça, tu ne seras jamais prêt à refaire ta vie… »

« Mais j'ai envie de refaire ma vie. » la coupa-t-il à son tour. « Avec toi ! »

« Tu dois être sûr de toi. » dit-elle.

« Je suis sûr de moi. » affirma-t-il. « T'es la seule personne qui me comprenne _vraiment_ , en dehors de ma psy qui n'est autre que ma belle-sœur. » **Elena laissa échapper un gloussement.** « J'adore ton fils, ma fille t'apprécie ce qui est rare, et j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Je me sens bien quand tu es près de moi. »

« Moi aussi ! » dit-elle. « Kol, je… »

 **Il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il voulait savoir si un baiser attesterait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et ce fut le cas. S'écartant, il retint son souffle. Il espérait, tout au fond de lui, que ce baiser avait plu à Elena autant qu'à lui. Il eut sa réponse quand Elena se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et chercha à approfondir le baiser.**

« Attends ! » dit-elle en s'écartant tout en restant dans ses bras. « Je suis pas du genre à coucher dès le premier rendez-vous… »

« Je ne te le demande pas. » la rassura-t-il. « J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. Mais t'as raison. Si on continue comme ça je risque de ne pas me contrôler. Et ça fait trop longtemps pour moi. Pour nous ! »

« Tu as toujours mon numéro ? Celui que je t'ai donné quand on s'est vu au Starbucks. » demanda-t-elle. **Il acquiesça.** « Appelles-moi quand tu voudras refaire une soirée comme ça, et je verrais en fonction de mon emploi du temps et n'oublie pas, si je ne réponds pas c'est que je suis en train de sauver une vie. »

« Et si je simulais une crise cardiaque ? » haussa-t-il.

« Les problèmes cardiaques sont du ressort de mon beau-frère. » dit-elle. « Trêve de plaisanterie, je vais rentrer chez moi, je vais prendre une douche et me glisser dans mon lit à attendre un message de ta part. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » dit-il en quémandant un baiser.

 **Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Kol la raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur et alla même jusqu'à retenir les portes de se refermer pour obtenir un dernier baiser, avant de la laisser partir pour de bon. Il retourna à son appartement, ferma la porte à clé et s'adossa contre elle. Il se sentait bien. En paix avec lui-même. Il était temps qu'il aille de l'avant, et les paroles d'Elena un peu plus tôt résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle avait raison en tout point. Demain, il serait un nouvel homme, et un père plus ouvert avec sa fille, bien qu'il soit très proche de son enfant. En homme nouveau, il alla terminer de ranger la cuisine, mit le lave-vaisselle en marche et alla prendre une douche avant de s'engouffrer dans son lit vide. Sortant son téléphone, il envoya un message à Elena. Attendant sa réponse, il pensa à sa fille. Demain, il parlerait à Diana de sa mère, une chose qui d'après Lukas, la petite fille attendait de lui. Kol reçut une réponse d'Elena et, lui répondit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avant de se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres une fois sa réponse reçue.**

 **Le lendemain, il se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Après le déjeuner, il retrouva sa fille qui lui fut rendue par sa belle-sœur Camille. Il serra sa petite princesse entre ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.**

« Il y a du gâteau dans le frigo. Et si tu allais nous en servir deux parts ? »

« Du gâteau ? » répéta Diana.

« Oui, il en reste de ma soirée avec Elena que tu as magnifiquement orchestré en me suggérant d'aller dormir chez ton oncle. » dit-il d'un air malicieux.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Diana.

« Non ma chérie, je te remercie pour ça. » répondit-il. « Allez, dépêches-toi de nous servir ce gâteau, j'ai un truc à te montrer. »

 **Quand elle disparut dans la cuisine, Kol se redressa sur ses jambes et fit face à sa psy et belle-sœur.**

« Ne me psychanalyses pas, s'il te plaît ! » dit-il. « Tu n'auras plus à le faire. »

« Dis-moi juste une chose. Est-ce que j'avais raison ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« En tout point ! » répondit-il. « Et grâce à Elena, je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant et refaire ma vie. »

« Ravie de l'entendre, et j'espère qu'on la rencontrera très vite. » sourit Camille.

« Euh, ça attendra un peu. » la freina Kol.

« N'attends pas trop quand même. Tu connais ta mère. » dit Camille.

 **Kol leva les yeux au ciel d'un air entendu, ce qui fit rire sa belle-sœur. Elle s'en alla et, après avoir refermé la porte, Kol alla dans sa chambre, prendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas sortit en huit ans, puis, alla dans la cuisine et trouva sa fille qui avait déjà commencée sa part du gâteau. En réalité, elle léchait la cuillère à chaque bouchée.**

« Ce gâteau est divin ! » dit-elle.

 **Kol sourit. Sur la table, il posa ce qui semblait être un album photo.**

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Diana.

« Et bien, c'est quelque chose que ta mère remplissait quasiment tous les jours. » répondit Kol. « C'est son album. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis qu'elle est morte. »

« Pou… Pourquoi tu le sors maintenant ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Parce que je sais que tu veux que je te parle de ta mère, et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « La vérité c'est que j'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais penser, et ressentir ça comme un abandon de sa part. »

« C'est pas du tout ce que je pense. » dit-elle. « Mais si j'ai jamais osé te demander des choses sur maman c'est parce que ça te rendait triste. »

« C'est finit tout ça. » lui assura-t-il en prenant une main dans la sienne. « Demandes-moi ce que tu veux au sujet de ta maman, et je te répondrais. »

« Tout ce que je veux ? » répéta Diana.

« Absolument ! »

 **Diana reposa sa cuillère à côté de l'assiette de gâteau et réfléchit. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle aimerait savoir sur sa mère. Mais pas où commencer ?**

« Est-ce que je lui ressemble ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit Kol. « Plus tu grandis plus tu me fais penser à elle. Quand elle riait, elle pouvait me mettre littéralement à genoux, comme toi tu le fais. Et tu as les mêmes cheveux magnifiques. »

« Elle était du genre à se laisser faire ? » voulut savoir Diana.

 **A cette question, Kol se mit à rire.**

« C'était tout le contraire, et elle tenait tête à Klaus quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle. » lui apprit-il.

« Il ne l'aimait pas ? » demanda Diana.

« Disons que c'était une sorte de test pour être sûr que ta maman tienne à moi pour ce que j'étais, et non pour mon nom. » expliqua Kol. « Et au final, elle la bien étonnée et ils sont devenus amis. Et Davina a été acceptée dans la fratrie. Elle s'est tout de suite très bien entendue avec Camille. »

« Je peux le regarder ? » demanda

 **Kol fit glisser l'album photo vers sa fille, qui poussa son assiette sur le côté, et commença à feuilleter ce qui était l'objet le plus précieux de sa mère.**

 **De son côté, Elena avait récupérée son fils chez ses parents après le déjeuner, et après avoir refait un saut chez Aiden et Joshua. Elle avait acheté un autre gâteau pour son fils. Son préféré. Le trajet fut étonnement silencieux. Lukas** ** _était_** **silencieux, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En arrivant au loft, Elena posa la boîte contenant le gâteau sur la table du salon quand elle vit Lukas se précipiter vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.**

« Pas si vite jeune homme ! »

 **Lukas s'arrêta à mi-chemin des escaliers, et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Il avait une expression qu'Elena ne lui connaissait pas. Celle de la honte !**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Elena.

« Tu… tu vas me gronder ? » demanda Lukas d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareil ? » s'étonna Elena. « Tu n'as rien fais de mal que je sache. A moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose. »

« Non ! » répondit Lukas. « Mais, je pensais que tu m'en voudrais d'avoir comploté avec Diana pour… hier soir. »

 **Elena leva les yeux au ciel, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en présence de son fils. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Avec précaution, Lukas descendit les escaliers.**

« Mais arrête d'avoir peur ! » fit Elena. « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Ah non ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Si je t'en avais voulu, est-ce que je t'aurais acheté ça pour te remercier ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la boîte, révélant un magnifique gâteau au chocolat.

« C'est pour moi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

 **Elena s'asseya sur une chaise, tapota sa jambe pour que son fils vienne s'y asseoir. Lukas obéit. Une fois qu'il fut sur ses genoux, Elena passa un bras autour de sa taille.**

« Lukas Jonathan Gilbert, je ne suis absolument pas fâchée contre toi. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et à partir de maintenant tu n'auras plus à arranger quoi que ce soit pour moi. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que Kol et toi, vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda Lukas.

« C'est en bonne voie. » répondit-elle. « Mais plus de cachotteries, s'il te plaît ! »

« Promis ! » dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, tout en l'encerclant de ses petits bras. « Je t'aime maman, et je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Oh mon trésor, tu me rends déjà heureuse. Plus que tout. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Mais il te faut quelqu'un qui te donnera l'amour dont tu as besoin, et Kol est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » dit Lukas.

« Et bien, je suis ravie de savoir que mon garçon m'autorise à avoir un homme dans ma vie. » plaisanta Elena.

 **Il rit, suivit de sa maman.**

« Que dirais-tu de manger du bon gâteau avant que j'aille travailler ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » dit-il en se levant des genoux de sa mère.

 **Il alla vers la cuisine, avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre à nouveau sa mère dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec force sur la joue.**

 **A son arrivée à l'hôpital, Elena alla aux urgences, qui étaient son service puisque c'est là que venait tous les traumas. Rare étaient les journées d'après-midi où il y avait de gros accidents, mais il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans les dossiers à savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, quand sa meilleure amie vint se planter à côté d'elle, prête à rentrer chez elle.**

« Longue nuit ? » demanda Elena.

« Comparée à d'autres plus mouvementée. » répondit Bonnie. « Alors, j'ai entendu dire par mon cher mari que tu avais un rencard. Raconte ! »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter. » dit Elena, en lui faisant face.

« Tu veux rire ? » arqua Bonnie. « Tu as rencard avec Kol Mikaelson, et tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« Je t'assure. C'est quelqu'un comme les autres, mais c'est vrai qu'il est super. » dit Elena.

« Raconte ! » insista Bonnie.

« D'accord ! » souffla Elena, qui connaissant parfaitement l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie. « Il a cuisiné ! »

« Awe c'est trop mignon ! » dit Bonnie. « Et c'était bon ? »

« Un délice ! » acquiesça Elena. « On a dîné, on a discuté, et je suis partie un peu avant minuit et, on s'est embrassé. »

 **Evitant de sautiller pour ne pas déclencher une nausée précipitée, Bonnie tapota dans ses mains.**

« Trop génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et vous allez vous revoir ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Elena. « C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé ? »

« Je suis trop contente pour toi. » dit Bonnie en la prenant dans ses bras. **Puis, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :** « Je suis enceinte ! »

 **Elena s'écarta, regarda sa meilleure amie qui souriait et qui rayonnait.**

« Enzo le sait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, et on a passé un bon moment dans une salle de stockage si tu veux tout savoir. » répondit Bonnie, pleins de sous-entendus que son amie comprit.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu vas épuiser ton mari. » s'amusa Elena.

 **Elles sourires, complices. Les hormones des femmes enceintes, Elena connaissait, mais contrairement à ses amis qui elles, avaient eu la chance d'avoir été épaulé par leur conjoint avec qui elles étaient aujourd'hui mariées, Elena avait passé les neuf mois de sa grossesse à enfermer ses hormones dans une boîte.**

 **Trois semaines passèrent, faisant place au mois de novembre. La relation entre Kol et Elena s'était fructifié. Ils se voyaient selon l'emploi du temps d'Elena, qui confiait son fils au jeune avocat plus souvent qu'à ses parents depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une matinée, alors qu'Elena n'était de garde qu'en fin de journée, Kol sonna à sa porte avec Diana. Ils avaient prévus de déjeuner tous les quatre ensemble, et Kol garderait les enfants, au loft, pendant qu'elle travaillerait. Diana et Lukas avaient disparus à l'étage, laissant les adultes ensemble dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Coinçant Elena entre son corps et le comptoir, Kol prit le visage du médecin entre une main et l'embrassa.**

« Bonjour ! » dit-il, tout bas.

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle. « Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester ici pour les garder ? »

« Je ne vais pas répondre, je vais me contenter de t'embrasser. » dit-il avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes.

 **Elle était sur le point de répondre au baiser quand ils entendirent des pas précipiter dans les escaliers.**

 _« MAMAN ! »_

 **Alertés, Elena et Kol se ruèrent dans le salon où Lukas avait allumé la télévision.**

« Regarde ! » dit-il en pointant l'écran.

 **Les informations parlaient d'un accident survenu avec un car scolaire et un camion de transport. Au même moment, le biper d'Elena sonna. Sachant que Kol s'occuperait de son fils, Elena attrapa son biper, son téléphone, les clés de sa voiture et fila hors du loft.**

 ** _Famille Kenner !_**

 **Jackson sortait de la douche après un jogging des plus revigorant et, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, il entra dans la cuisine où sa femme préparait à manger. Il se plaça derrière elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou. Préparant des sandwichs, Hayley stoppa son activité et se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari. Être mariée à un chirurgien n'était jamais une chose facile, mais ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que c'était devenu une routine pour eux. Jackson trouvait toujours du temps à passer avec sa femme et ses deux enfants, qui trouvaient super cool que leur papa soigne des enfants.**

« Et si on laissait les enfants manger tranquille et qu'on s'éclipsait quelques minutes dans notre chambre ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille.

« Tu veux laisser ton fils de quatre ans seul pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air ? » s'amusa-t-elle en basculant la tête sur le côté.

« Allie peut s'occuper de lui. » susurra-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« Vous êtes incorrigible Docteur Kenner ! » rit Hayley.

« Ça veut dire _non_ ? »

 **Avant qu'il puisse répondre, leur fille de 10 ans entra dans la cuisine en tenant le biper de Jackson.**

« Papa faut que t'ailles travailler ! » dit-elle en lui lançant l'objet, que Jackson rattrapa sans mal.

 **Il regarda l'urgence et courut sans perdre de temps hors de la maison.**

 **Il en était de même pour Katherine et Damon, qui déjeunaient à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant avec leurs fils de quatorze ans. Mais au moment où leurs bipeurs sonnèrent, plusieurs ambulances passèrent devant eux.**

« On peut venir avec vous ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux.

« On ne vous embêtera pas. » répondit l'autre.

« Jusqu'à ce que vos grands-parents viennent vous chercher. » dit Damon en réglant rapidement l'addition.

 **Les jumeaux se tapèrent dans les mains et la petite famille fila jusqu'au parking où était garé la voiture de Damon.**

 **Aux urgences, Elena, Katherine, Jackson, Damon, Enzo, Caroline et Matt étaient prêts à accueillir les premiers blessés.**

« Je ne sais pas qui a provoqué l'accident, mais celui ou celle qui a fait ça mériterait qu'on le dissèque vivant. » dit Katherine.

« T'es d'une poésie, ma chère sœur ! » railla Elena.

 **La première ambulance arriva. Le chauffeur ouvrit les portières arrière et aida Tyler Lockwood à descendre. Sur le brancard, une fillette qui devait être âgée de pas plus de dix ans y était allongée, une minerve autour du cou, et couverte de sang et d'hématomes. Jackson prit la fillette en charge après que Tyler ait énoncé les blessures. D'autres ambulances arrivèrent et chacun des médecins prit un patient, aidé de leurs internes.**

 **Les heures défilèrent, et quand le chaos avait cessé de régner suite à l'accident, il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures. Toutes les personnes qui avaient pu être amenés au bloc opératoire avaient pu être sauvés et stabilisés, d'autres n'avaient pas eus cette chance et les médecins avaient perdus certains patients, dont un couple d'adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans et une mère de famille. Affalée sur une chaise derrière un bureau qui se trouvait face au tableau des opérations, Elena fixait le plafond.**

« Je déteste ce boulot ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Ouais, surtout dans ces cas-là ! » dit Jackson, qui soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Elena. « Je viens d'annoncer à deux parents que leurs enfants ne pourront pas passer leur bac. »

 **Il se frotta les yeux et laissa échapper un bâillement. Elena compatissait. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas pu sauver la mère de famille qui était arrivée aux urgences sur un brancard, et elle avait due l'annoncer à son mari, qui s'était effondré. Son bébé était dans un état critique.**

« Les gens ne devraient pas conduire. » soupira Jackson.

« C'est clair ! » acquiesça Elena. « Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? »

« Ouais, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on me rappelle. » répondit Jackson en étouffant un bâillement de sa main. « J'ai laissé mon interne s'occuper de mes patients. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, sauf que je ne rentre pas uniquement pour retrouver mon fils. » avoua Elena.

« Quoi ? Kol a déjà emménagé ? » s'amusa le pédiatre.

« Non ! » fit Elena, sans s'empêcher de sourire. **La bonne humeur de Jackson même dans des crises de ce genre était très contagieuse.** « On devait déjeuner tous les quatre quand j'ai été appelé. »

« Il est un peu tard pour le renvoyer chez lui. » dit Jackson.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. » dit Elena.

« Ouh, elle se lâche la demoiselle ! » rit-il.

« Et si t'allais retrouver ta femme ? » suggéra-t-elle en riant.

 **Jackson ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rentra chez lui après avoir troqué sa blouse contre son jean et sa chemise. Elena ne tarda pas à l'imiter, mais avant, elle était allée voir son interne et lui donna des instructions très précises. Elle ne devait la biper qu'en cas d'urgence absolu. Au pire des cas, Elena avait autorisé la jeune fille, qui s'appelait Nora, à lui téléphoner si elle avait des doutes.**

\- « Le Docteur est de garde toute la nuit. J'irai le consulter pendant que vous vous reposerez. » avait dit Nora.

 **L'ayant remercié, Elena rentra chez elle. Elle trouva son loft calme. Un peu trop calme. Refermant derrière elle et mettant l'alarme, elle posa ses affaires sur le meuble près de la porte et ne garda que son téléphone. Elle trouva Kol dans la cuisine, qui sortait de quoi faire un sandwich.**

« Il est presque minuit, et tu te fais un sandwich ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est pour toi, pas pour moi. » dit-il. « Il faut que tu manges avant de te coucher. »

« Je croyais que c'était moi le médecin. » dit-elle avant de laisser échapper un puissant bâillement.

 **Kol termina de lui préparer un sandwich tomate / mayonnaise, puis, déposa l'assiette sur le comptoir devant Elena et l'obligea à s'asseoir.**

« Manges ! » dit-il.

 **Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et alla ranger tout ce qu'il avait sortit. N'ayant pas le choix – et aussi parce que son estomac en réclamait, Elena mangea son sandwich.**

« Longue journée ? » demanda Kol.

« Si tu savais ! » dit Elena. « Une femme n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir aller au bloc. Elle est morte à peine être entré aux urgences. Son bébé était avec elle et il est dans un état critique. Un homme a perdu sa femme et il risque de perdre son bébé à cause d'un connard qui n'a pas su contrôler son véhicule. »

 **Elena repoussa doucement son assiette vide et, posant les coudes sur la table, se prit la tête entre les mains. De longues secondes passèrent et les bras de Kol vinrent l'enlacer.**

« Des fois je hais mon travail ! » dit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

« Je veux bien te croire. » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

« Désolée que ça ait prit aussi longtemps. » dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

« Hey ! » fit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « J'ai craqué pour un chirurgien, et je te regarderais partir sauver des vies, peu importe ce qu'on fait toi et moi. »

« Je ferai mieux d'aller me coucher. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle.

 **La seconde suivante, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Elle lui indiqua le chemin de sa chambre, à savoir une pièce au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la chambre, Elena rit doucement avant de dire :**

« Remets-moi par terre que j'aille me changer. »

 **Il l'embrassa et la reposa. Elle disparue dans sa salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux détachés, vêtue d'un simple jogging et d'un débardeur. Ecrasant un bâillement de sa main, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ouvrit un œil quand elle entendit un petit bruit. Kol déposait sur sa table de nuit son téléphone et son bipeur avant de faire le tour du lit et de s'y engouffrer à son tour. Il remonta la couverture sur leurs corps et se cala derrière son dos, d'abord hésitant puis plus confiant, et enroula un bras autour d'elle pour la coller contre son torse.**

« Dors, on ne sait pas combien de temps on a avant qu'on ne te rappelle. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Kol ! » dit-elle.

« Hum ? »

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas… qu'on ait encore rien fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule. « Petit à petit, tu te rappelles ? Dormir ensemble c'est un nouveau pas dans notre relation. »

« C'est vrai ! » dit-elle avant de bâiller de nouveau.

« Assez parler, maintenant tu dors ! » dit-il.

 **Cette fois, Elena ne discuta pas et elle eut à peine fermée les yeux qu'elle sombra. Kol resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps. Sa relation avec Elena avançait dans le bon sens, et plus ils se voyaient, plus il en tombait amoureux.** ** _L'amour !_** **Un mot qu'il pensait avoir bannit de son vocabulaire quand ça ne concernait pas sa famille. Mais Elena, elle avait réussit à voir au plus profond de lui, et la peur et le chagrin qui l'avait rongé ces huit dernières années n'avaient pas été un problème pour elle. Ils avançaient pas à pas. Par contre, il préférait encore attendre un peu avant de la présenter à sa mère. A son tour, il finit par s'endormir !**

 **Les jours passèrent, ainsi que les semaines jusqu'au mois de décembre. La neige avait commencée à tomber. En ce dimanche, chez la famille Mikaelson c'était le jour du brunch. Esther Mikaelson, qui était l'une des meilleures avocates spécialiste du divorce du pays, avait pour habitude de réunir tous les membres de sa famille dans la maison familiale. Enfants et petits-enfants étaient toujours au rendez-vous. Alors qu'il se garait devant chez ses parents, Diana et Lukas à l'arrière de la voiture, Kol était au téléphone et tentait de convaincre Elena de venir les rejoindre.**

« Je te promets de faire en sorte que ma mère ne te questionne pas trop. »

 _« Hun, d'après Matt c'est mission impossible ! »_

« S'il te plaît ! »

 _« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. J'ai des patients à voir. »_

« T'as des opérations de prévus ? »

 _« Ok, je serai là dans une heure ! »_

« Ouais, t'es géniale ! »

 _« Tu me revaudras ça ! »_

 **Il sortit de la voiture. Lukas regarda Kol une fois hors du véhicule.**

« J'y crois pas, tu l'as convaincu de venir ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit Kol, qui regarda ensuite sa fille à côté de lui. « Plus qu'à espérer que ta grand-mère ne la mette pas trop mal à l'aise. »

 **Diana laissa échapper un rictus qui voulait dire** ** _Aucune chance_** **. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Esther. Elle serra son fils, puis sa petite-fille dans ses bras, quand elle avisa Lukas.**

« Maman, je te présente Lukas, le fils de ma petite amie. » dit Kol.

« Ce que ça fait du bien de t'entendre prononcer ces deux petits mots. » dit Esther en embrassant Lukas sur la joue. « Bienvenue Lukas ! »

« Votre maison est géniale ! » dit-il.

« Et bien, Diana va te faire visiter. Et tu pourras revenir pour la décoration des fêtes. » dit-elle.

« J'espère que vous ne le ferez pas en même temps que mes grands-parents. » dit-il avant de suivre Diana dans la maison. « J'adore Noël ! »

 **Kol entra à son tour et enleva son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants.**

« Aurais-je enfin le plaisir de rencontrer ma nouvelle belle-fille ? » demanda Esther à son fils.

« Oui, mais s'il te plaît aucune question, et encore moins sur qui est le père de Lukas. » répondit Kol. « C'est un sujet sensible. »

« Entendu ! » dit-elle. « Freya atterrit aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle arrivera avant la fin du brunch. »

« Espérons-le, avec toute cette neige. » dit Kol, qui alla saluer son père et ses frères.

…

 **A l'hôpital, Elena avait finit de voir ses patients post-op. Elle s'était changée et tomba sur Damon.**

« T'as déjà finit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je reviens, j'ai juste promis à Kol de faire un saut chez ses parents pour le brunch. » répondit Elena. « Je déteste rencontrer la belle-famille. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es bien tombé. Esther et Mikael sont des gens bien. » la rassura son beau-frère. « Vas-y ! »

« T'es super comme boss. » lui dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Ouais je sais ! » se vanta-t-il.

 **Elena mit plus de temps que prévu pour arriver devant la grande maison de la famille Mikaelson. La neige encombrait un peu les routes. Sortant de sa voiture, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle et monta les marches du perron. Elle sonna et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Kol. Il lui sourit, lui tendit les mains et la fit entrer.**

« Ma mère a promis de ne pas te poser trop de questions. » dit-il en l'aidant à enlever son manteau.

 **Elle le remercia d'un baiser.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un petit peu ! » répondit-elle. « Je ne reste pas longtemps. »

« Je sais, mais viens manger quelque chose. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

 **Il la conduisit dans la salle à manger, et elle jura n'avoir jamais vu une table aussi grande. Dès leur entrée, ils attirèrent l'attention de tous, même des enfants les plus âgés.**

« Je vous présente Elena Gilbert ! » dit Kol. « Euh, comme tu le vois on est une famille très nombreuses. Ça va être long si je te présente à tout le monde. »

« Je connais déjà Rebekah ! » dit Elena.

« La meilleure de tous ! » dit la concernée en levant un verre de jus de fruits.

« Et la plus prétentieuse ! »

« La ferme Niklaus ! » répliqua Rebekah.

« Tu connais aussi mon père. » dit Kol, en désignant Mikael.

 **Ce dernier se leva de table et regarda Elena.**

« Soyez la bienvenue, Elena ! » lui souhaita-t-il. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et mangez quelque chose. »

« Merci ! » dit Elena. « Mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. »

 **Lukas se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre sa mère par la main.**

« Il faut que tu manges. » dit-il en la faisant asseoir à la place vide à côté de lui. « Marraine dit que tu manges pas assez. »

« C'est toi le parent ou c'est moi ? » demanda Elena en fixant son fils.

« Tu fais un métier stressant, je prends soin de toi. » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« D'accord ! » rit Elena, qui remarqua les regards sur eux. « Les enfants ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! » sourit Esther. « Je vous en prie, servez-vous ! »

 **La voyant hésiter, Kol – d'un regard complice avec Lukas, lui servit un verre de jus d'orange, tandis que Lukas déposait dans une assiette des toasts qu'il beurra, un de miel et un de confiture d'abricot.**

« Ne soyez pas timide, Elena. Vous faites partie de la famille désormais ! » dit l'un des frères de Kol.

« Et si on parlait de l'école ? » suggéra Rebekah, qui regarda ses neveux et nièces.

« Pitié tante Bekah, parle pas de sujet qui fâche. » maugréa Selina, qui avait dix-neuf ans.

 **Elena capta le regard de Rebekah, et cette dernière lui fit un discret clin d'œil. La conversation concerna les jeunes ados autour de la table pendant de longues minutes. Manger rendit Elena plus détendue, et tout en mangeant, elle apprit à connaitre davantage la famille de l'homme dont elle tombait amoureuse. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais ils s'aimaient tous et s'entendaient à merveilles, bien qu'il y ait quelques chamailleries comme dans toutes les familles. Son regard se porta sur Mikael et le vit se frotter la tempe. Pour une personne normale, ce geste était anodin, mais à ça s'ajouta le léger tremblement du couteau contre le toast.**

 _« Maman ? »_

 **Elle tourna la tête vers son fils.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lukas.

« Euh, rien, ça va ! » répondit Elena, pas très sûre de sa réponse.

 **Un bruit de toux erratique la fit à nouveau tourner la tête vers Mikael.**

« Papa, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, Finn, ça va ! » répondit Mikael à son fils à sa droite. « Ah, cette migraine me tue la tête. »

« Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine. » dit Esther.

« J'en ai déjà pris une y à deux heures. » dit Mikael.

« Et… ça dure depuis quand ? » demanda Elena.

« Et bien, je dirai depuis que je me suis levé ce matin, vers huit heures. » répondit-il. « Ce n'est qu'une migraine. »

 **Elena capta ensuite le regard de Kol. Elle lui fit un léger signe négatif de la tête.**

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ? » fit la voix de Rebekah._

« Elena pense que ce n'est pas qu'une migraine. » dit Kol.

« Je suis désolée mais ça risque d'empirer si je n'interviens pas. » dit Elena en se levant. « Il y a un endroit où je peux l'ausculter ? »

« Suis-moi ! » dit Kol, en se levant à son tour. « Papa, s'il te plaît, écoute-la ! »

 **Devant l'insistance de son fils, Mikael acquiesça et se leva. Elena pianotait sur son téléphone. Un téléphone qu'elle donna à Lukas, accompagnée de ses clés de voiture. Elena suivit Kol et Mikael dans une pièce plus au calme. De son côté, Lukas regarda le téléphone de sa mère. Elle lui avait laissée un message.**

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-il en se levant à son tour.

 **Une fois hors de la salle à manger, il se mit à courir hors de la maison. Une fois devant la voiture de sa mère, il composa le numéro de son oncle tout en ouvrant le coffre, sortant la trousse médicale de sa mère. Il ne fit pas grand cas du froid, du moins pas sur le coup.**

 _« Elena ? T'appelle au secours ? »_

« Parrain, il faut que t'envoie une ambulance immédiatement à la maison des Mikaelson. D'après maman, Monsieur Mikaelson présente tous les signes d'une crise cardiaque. »

 **Il raccrocha aussitôt le message transmit et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture pour en sortir la trousse en cuir de sa mère, qui contenait plusieurs matériaux médicaux.**

 **A quelques pâtés de maison de là, une ambulance venait de quitter un immeuble avec deux hommes au volant. Ils étaient intervenus sur une petite affaire qui au final, n'était pas grand-chose. L'un au volant avait les cheveux blonds châtains, et de grands yeux bleus. L'autre avait les cheveux noirs très courts, avec des yeux noisette.**

« Toujours le grand amour avec Caroline ? » demanda le chauffeur.

« Toujours ! » répondit son collègue. « Et toi Luke, t'attends quoi pour te caser ? »

« Les mecs fidèles ne courent pas les rues à Chicago. » dit Luke. « Je préfère m'amuser. Tu devrais essayer, Tyler ! »

« Si je me suis marié c'est justement pour ne pas être un vieux crouton comme toi. » se moqua Tyler.

 **Leur radio lança un appel pour une urgence non loin de là. Tyler reconnut l'adresse.**

« C'est la maison du juge Mikaelson ! » dit-il. **Il prit la radio et dit :** « Ici l'ambulance 60, on n'est pas loin. On y va ! »

 _« Merci ambulance 60 ! »_

 **Luke alluma le gyrophare et prit la direction de la maison où ils devaient intervenir.**

 **A l'intérieur, Elena attendait que son fils ne lui rapporte sa trousse. Elle avait demandé à Mikael de s'asseoir sur le sofa, et de respirer calmement. Kol était resté avec eux.**

« Votre pouls est trop irrégulier ! » dit Elena, qui avait posé deux doigts sur son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Kol.

 **Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Lukas entra dans la pièce, referma derrière lui et sortit le stéthoscope de la trousse, qu'il porta à sa mère. Elena écouta les battements de son cœur. Elle fronça les sourcils.**

« Ce n'est pas normal ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Quoi donc ? » voulut savoir Mikael.

« Vous avez des douleurs au thorax ? » demanda Elena.

« Et bien, je n'y avais pas fait attention avant que vous me le demandiez. » répondit Mikael. « Mais oui ! »

« Merde ! » jura Elena. « Allongez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Lukas, apporte-moi un coussin et va voir si l'ambulance arrive. »

 **Il s'exécuta, puis quitta la pièce au moment où on sonna à la porte. Klaus alla ouvrir et tomba sur deux ambulanciers, dont il reconnut l'un d'eux.**

« Tyler, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon travail ! » répondit ce dernier. « On nous a demandé de venir ici. »

 _« Tyler ! »_

 **Il vit Lukas lui faire un grand signe et les deux ambulanciers s'y précipitèrent. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où venait d'entrer le petit garçon et ils virent Elena s'afférer autour du juge.**

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital d'urgences. » les informa-t-elle.

« Je vais chercher le brancard. » dit Luke en posant la civière jaune près de Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Tyler.

« Il fait une attaque qui a provoqué une péricardite. » répondit Elena.

« Merde ! » fit Tyler.

 **Il plaça un masque à oxygène pour que Mikael puisse mieux respirer – car sa poitrine commençait à se comprimer suite aux douleurs thoraciques qui prirent plus d'ampleur. Elena aida Tyler à placer la civière sous Mikael, puis, à trois, le soulevèrent. Kol vint les aider et porta le juge jusqu'au brancard devant la maison. Luke prit le relais.**

« Appelez l'hôpital, que Damon se tienne prêt ! » dit Elena, en récupérant ses affaires. « Je viens avec vous. »

 _« Attendez, Elena ! »_

 **Elle se tourna vers Esther, qui avait fait irruption dans le vestibule avec toute sa famille.**

« Dites-moi ce qui se passe avec mon mari, s'il vous plaît ! » quémanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'y aille. » répondit Elena, qui regarda son fils. « Tu as tout entendu, je te laisse faire. »

 **Elle l'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit à toute vitesse l'ambulance et monta à l'arrière avec Tyler. Luke ferma les portières et, gyrophares allumés, il se dépêcha de conduire l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital.**

 **Tous, dans la grande maison, attendirent que Lukas parle, à l'exception de Kol qui avait tout entendu.**

« Votre mari fait une attaque, mais il a aussi une inflammation du péricarde, qui est une membrane du cœur. Ils doivent le traiter au plus vite pour ne pas que ça empire. » expliqua Lukas.

« Et on ferait mieux d'aller à l'hôpital ! » dit Kol.

 _ **Aéroport international O'Hare de Chicago !**_

 **Stefan Salvatore n'avait pas remis les pieds à Chicago depuis très longtemps. Il en était parti pour l'université de John Hopkins après le lycée, et revenait quand son emploi du temps le permettait. Mais depuis huit ans maintenant, il n'avait jamais revu sa mère, son beau-père ni même son frère. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas très bien accueillit, surtout après avoir abandonné sa petite amie, qui était enceinte de leur enfant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commencer leur internat ensemble à Harvard. Stefan avait paniqué, et était parti après qu'Elena ait refusé d'avorter ou d'abandonner le bébé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur rupture, et il se souvenait aussi très bien lui avoir dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il était parti. L'hôpital de John Hopkins l'avait accepté dans son programme d'internat, et Stefan n'avait plus quitté Baltimore depuis. Son frère avait bien essayé de le ramener à la raison, mais il ne la pas fait et aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas connaitre son fils. Il en avait des nouvelles chaque fois que sa mère l'appelait, et il avait même des photos, qu'il gardait soigneusement dans une boîte. Aujourd'hui marié, Stefan devait retourner chez lui. Le pourquoi ? Il y avait beaucoup de raison !**

 **Au moment où Stefan descendait de son avion, une femme se faisait renverser sur le parking de l'aéroport, alors que son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner dans son sac. Les gens se massèrent autour d'elle et certains sortirent leur téléphone pour appeler les secours.**

 ** _Urgences de l'hôpital !_**

 **Dès sa descente de l'ambulance, Damon prit immédiatement Mikael en charge et l'emmena dans une salle d'examen où il avait l'équipement nécessaire, suivit de son interne, Mary Louise. Elena alla pour les aider quand son interne à elle l'interpella.**

« Docteur Gilbert, un trauma va arriver ! »

 **Elena regarda Damon.**

« Vas-y ! » lui dit-il.

 **Avec l'aide de son interne, Elena se prépara et quand le trauma arriva, elle prit les choses en main.**

« Femme d'environs quarante ans. Percutée par une voiture à l'aéroport. Multiple fractures à l'abdomen, plausible hémorragie interne, jambe fracturé et le pouls s'accélère. » énuméra l'ambulancier. « Le Glasgow est à neuf. »

« On a une idée de l'identité ? » demanda Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Enzo.

« Il faut l'emmener au bloc d'urgences, et bipez le Docteur Lockwood pour sa jambe fracturée. » dit Elena.

« Oh Mon Dieu, c'est Freya Mikaelson ! » dit Enzo, qui reconnaissait la victime.

« Merde ! » jura Elena. « Enzo, occupes-toi de l'emmener au bloc. Nora, viens avec moi ! »

 **Elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Damon.**

« Chef, ma patiente n'est autre que Freya Mikaelson. » l'informa Elena. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'opérer étant donné que je sors avec son frère mais… »

« Vas-y ! » lui dit Damon qui s'adressa ensuite à son interne. « Il faut l'emmener au bloc pour le drainage. »

« Tu me donnes l'autorisation de l'opérer ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Tu es la Chef de la traumato, et je sais que tu sais faire taire tes émotions quand tu es au bloc. Prends Enzo avec toi ! »

« Il est déjà parti pour le bloc ! » dit Elena.

« Alors au travail Docteur ! » lui dit Damon.

 **Elena acquiesça et alla en direction du bloc avec Nora.**

« Je veux que tu ailles voir la famille en salle d'attente et que tu leur expliques la situation, ensuite tu me rejoins. » dit Elena.

« D'accord ! »

 **Elena disparut dans un ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, et Nora continua en tournant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Cherchant la famille Mikaelson, elle finit par les trouver en reconnaissant le petit ami et le fils de son mentor. Elle s'approcha d'eux.**

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle, attirant leur attention sur elle. « Je suis le Docteur Hildegard, je travaille avec le Docteur Gilbert. »

« C'est au sujet de mon mari ? » demanda Esther.

« Euh, je ne sais pas grand chose sur votre mari, mis à part qu'il vient d'être emmené au bloc par le Chef. » répondit Nora.

« Au bloc ? » s'écria Rebekah.

« Calmez-vous ! » leur dit Lukas.

 **Nora le remercia d'un sourire, puis, redevint sérieux.**

« Je suis simplement venu vous dire que, euh, votre fille Freya a eu un grave accident et qu'elle est en ce moment entre les mains des chirurgiens. » expliqua-t-elle.

 **Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Esther se laissa retomber sur la chaise, épaulée par deux de ses fils. Elijah regarda la jeune interne et demanda :**

« Grave à quel point ? »

« Elle a de multiples fractures et une hémorragie interne. Elle est en vie, pour l'instant. » expliqua Nora. « Je dois vous laisser et rejoindre le Docteur Gilbert ! »

 **Avant de partir, Nora ajouta :**

« Le Docteur Gilbert est un grand médecin, elle fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour sauver votre fille. »

 **Elle s'en alla et retrouva son mentor dans un bloc au deuxième étage.**

 ** _Bloc n°1 !_**

 **Près de son interne, Damon l'observa avec attention placer un drain.**

« C'est très bien, Mary Lou ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci ! » dit-elle à travers son masque.

« Docteur, c'est le labo. Ils disent que quelque chose ne va pas avec le sang du patient. » expliqua une infirmière, qui avait décroché le téléphone du bloc.

« Expliquez ! » dit Damon.

« Ils disent que le taux de leucocytes est bien trop élevé. » dit l'infirmière.

« Je vais en chercher la cause. » assura Damon. « Dites au labo que je veux les résultats en main propre au plus vite ! »

 **Il se détourna de l'infirmière et reporta son attention sur son interne.**

« Excellent ! » la félicita-t-il alors qu'elle venait de terminer. « Bien, Docteur, quelles raisons peuvent provoquer une trop grande quantité de leucocytes ? »

« Et bien, une infection, ou bien un lymphome ! » répondit Mary Lou.

« Comment peut-on identifier la source ? » demanda-t-il.

« En faisant un scanner, puis une IRM si le scanner ne révèle rien. » répondit Mary Lou. « Faire un rapport toxicologique. »

« Et si tout cela ne révèle rien ? » supposa Damon.

« Dans ce cas, une biopsie serait le meilleur moyen d'écarter ou de confirmer une tumeur. » répondit-elle.

« Que suggérez-vous que nous fassions ? » demanda Damon.

« Quoi vous… vous voulez que je décide ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Etonnez-moi ! » dit Damon.

« Oh, euh, et bien je… » bafouilla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler un bon coup. **Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son chef.** « On pourrait commencer par faire une biopsie puisque nous sommes dans une salle avec tout l'équipement nécessaire. On attend les résultats tout en surveillant son rythme cardiaque et en faisant une nouvelle prise de sang. »

« Impressionnant ! » dit Damon. « Préparez les papiers nécessaires et allons voir la famille pour avoir l'accord pour la biopsie. »

 **Mary Louise resta figée quelques secondes en se rendant compte que sa suggestion était approuvée par le chef de l'hôpital.**

 ** _Bloc n°2 !_**

 **L'intervention sur Freya dura plus de trois heures. Enzo et Elena se chargèrent de stopper l'hémorragie et de réparer l'estomac, qui a été légèrement endommagé par la fracture des côtes. Caroline, chirurgien orthopédique, s'occupait de réparer sa jambe avec l'aide de l'interne d'Elena.**

« La rééducation va être longue ! » dit Caroline, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se laver les mains après l'intervention. « J'espère simplement que les antibiotiques éviteront une infection. »

« Tu l'as dis ! » soupira Enzo, qui s'essuya les mains et les avant-bras.

 _« Docteur ? »_

 **Ils se tournèrent tous vers Nora.**

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Emmènes la patiente en orthopédie. Le Docteur Lockwood prend le relais maintenant ! » répondit Elena. « Nous, on va informer ma belle-famille ! »

« Je te trouve bien calme pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer trois heures à farfouiller dans les entrailles de sa belle-sœur. » fit remarquer Enzo.

« C'est génétique ! » lui dit Caroline. « Elle est la seule avec Katherine à mettre ses émotions personnelles en mode off pendant qu'elle opère. »

« Bon, vous avez finit ? » souffla Elena.

 **Ils étaient toujours dans leur tenue de chirurgie, et le calot sur la tête quand ils gagnèrent la salle d'attente, où Damon et son interne parlaient avec la famille Mikaelson. Elijah signa un papier et Mary Louise s'en alla quand Elena, Enzo et Caroline s'approchèrent. Quand Esther vit sa nouvelle belle-fille, elle sortit de sa léthargie et se leva de son fauteuil.**

« Comment va ma Freya ? » demanda Esther, la voix secouée de trémolos.

« Elle est en vie. Dans le coma, mais en vie. » répondit Elena.

« Dans le coma ? » répéta Finn.

« L'accident a été assez grave et ses blessures trop conséquentes pour qu'elle se réveille juste après l'opération. » expliqua Elena.

« Combien de temps cela va prendre ? » demanda Kol.

« Ça ne dépend que d'elle. » répondit Elena. « Avec le Docteur nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie et réparer son estomac qui a été endommagé par la fracture des côtes. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi Caroline est là ? » demanda Klaus, qui remarqua la présence de son ex.

 **Caroline regarda tour à tour Elena et Enzo, avant de s'avancer et de répondre à la question de Klaus.**

« Freya va être transféré dans mon service à partir de maintenant. » répondit-elle. « Durant l'accident, elle a subit une très grave fracture à la jambe que j'ai partiellement réparé. Je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de la ramener au bloc et poursuivre la réparation des os, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'il y a de grands risques d'infections. Je lui ai donné des antibiotiques pour la combattre. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à craindre ? » demanda Klaus.

« Et bien, si une infection se développe malgré les antibiotiques, et si elle se répand, je serai dans l'obligation de pratiquer une amputation. » répondit Caroline.

« Vous voulez lui couper la jambe ? » s'écria Esther.

« Maman, calmes-toi ! » lui dit Finn, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Que risque Freya si… si on refuse l'amputation ? » demanda Elijah.

« Si elle ne se réveille pas, que c'est à vous de prendre la décision et que vous refusez si ça arrive, Freya risque de mourir. » exposa Caroline.

 **S'en fut trop pour Esther qui se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son fils aîné.**

« Je vous l'ai dit, je vais la surveiller pour que ça n'arrive pas. » leur assura-t-elle avant de se retourner pour remonter dans son service, mais elle se figea net. « Oh merde ! Elena surtout ne te retourne pas. »

 **Ce fut Damon qui se retourna le premier.**

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » dit-il en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'attente.

 **Lukas avait reconnu cette personne, et sentit la colère monter en lui. A son tour, Elena se retourna et ce fut comme si on venait de lui mettre une claque en pleine figure. Stefan Salvatore, l'homme qui l'avait laissé tomber lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, l'homme qui n'avait pas prit une seule fois des nouvelles de leur fils, l'homme qui n'a jamais essayé de faire un pas pour s'amender, était en face d'elle. Machinalement, elle s'avança doucement vers lui jusqu'à se retrouver assez proche pour l'entendre.**

« Bonjour, Elena ! » dit-il simplement.

 ** _Bonjour ?_** **Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait en tête à cet instant !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux des nouvelles de mon fils ! »

 **Ces sept mots simple mais lourd de sens fut comme une lame brûlante qui lui broya la poitrine. Elle avait tellement attendue qu'il vienne lui faire cette requête, mais aujourd'hui, Lukas avait huit ans, et elle avait tournée la page !**

 **Sa main partie toute seule et s'écrasa dans un bruit perçant sur la joue de Stefan. Derrière elle, Caroline souriait.**

« Il ne la pas volé ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

 **Elena recula d'un pas et respira bruyamment pour se calmer. Stefan, lui, se frottait la joue.**

« Je l'ai mérité ! » dit-il.

« Tu mérites mon poing dans la gueule ! » grinça Elena. « T'aurais jamais dû revenir. »

« Elena, écoutes-moi, s'il te plaît ! » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? » demanda-t-elle. « T'es venu me dire que t'étais désolé de m'avoir abandonné alors que j'étais enceinte de _ton_ fils ? »

 **Les membres de la famille Mikaelson – en dehors de Kol qui connaissait son histoire – furent choqués par les paroles d'Elena.**

« Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça dans ma vie au bout de huit ans, Stefan. » dit-elle. « Pas après ce que tu m'as fais. »

« Je sais, et t'as tous les droits de m'en vouloir. » dit-il.

« Et le mot est faible. » railla-t-elle. « T'as oublié ce que tu m'as dis ce jour-là ? »

 **Stefan baissa les yeux. Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien !**

« Regardes-moi dans les yeux et oses me dire que tu as oublié l'ultimatum que tu m'as posé avant de me plaquer. » le provoqua-t-elle.

 **Il releva les yeux vers elle mais ne dit rien.**

« Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » fit-elle avant de poursuivre. « Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir demandé d'avorter, ou bien de l'abandonner à la naissance juste avant de me crier en pleine face que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ? »

 **Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre mais Elena ne quitta pas Stefan.**

« Je me moque des raisons qui t'ont fait venir à Chicago, mais tu restes loin de _mon_ fils. » le prévint-elle. « Tu veux parler de ce qui t'amène ici ? J'en ai rien à faire ! J'ai tourné la page. »

 **Marchant droit devant elle, elle disparut derrière une porte et monta une volée d'escaliers avant de s'y asseoir, et de resserrer les jambes sur sa poitrine. Dans la salle d'attente, le silence était total. Pour l'avoir vu sur les photos récentes que sa mère lui avait envoyé, Stefan reconnut Lukas. Voir son fils pour la première fois était douloureux. Il avait fait une énorme erreur, et il voulait à tout prix la réparer. Il fit un pas en avant vers son fils mais ce dernier s'écarta sur le côté.**

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » cracha Lukas, avant de disparaître là où sa mère était partie.

 **Stefan soupira. Il aurait due s'y attendre. Caroline fut la première à s'avancer vers lui.**

« T'as vraiment un sacré culot, Stefan ! » dit-elle avant de remonter dans son service.

 **Il croisa ensuite le regard furieux de son frère.**

« Damon… »

« La ferme ! » claqua ce dernier. « Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite ! »

 **L'interne de Damon arriva pour prévenir que la biopsie était prête à être effectuée, mais Enzo l'en empêcha.**

« Je vais venir la faire. » dit-il, tandis que Damon attrapa son frère par le bras et l'emmena vers les ascenseurs, où ils disparurent. **Enzo se tourna vers les Mikaelson.** « Je vais me charger de la biopsie de votre mari, Esther. Dès qu'il sera dans une chambre, on viendra vous chercher. »

« Oui, merci ! » dit Esther.

 **Les Mikaelson se retrouvèrent seuls. Esther se rassit. Kol détourna les yeux de l'endroit où était parti Elena pour se tourner vers sa famille.**

« Tu étais au courant ? » lui demanda Klaus.

 **Kol acquiesça. Il s'asseya à son tour, et serra sa fille dans ses bras, qui vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. L'attente allait être longue.**

 **Dans les escaliers de secours entre le troisième et quatrième étage, Lukas s'était assis à côté d'Elena, qui sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Elle faisait une crise de panique. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, et que seule sa sœur pouvait calmer. Lukas fit ce qu'il pu pour apaiser sa maman et pria intérieurement pour que le lien qui unissait Elena à Katherine prévienne cette dernière que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce qui se produisit au service de neurochirurgie. Rendant le classeur dossier d'un patient à une infirmière, Katherine s'arrêta et posa la main droite sur son cœur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait un problème, mais son autre moitié. Elle suivit son instinct et prit les escaliers au lieu des ascenseurs. Elle n'eut à monter qu'un seul étage pour trouver sa sœur, en pleine crise.**

« Elena ! » souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. « Je suis là ! »

 **Elle prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et appuya son front contre le sien.**

« Je suis là ! » répéta Katherine jusqu'à ce que la respiration d'Elena se calma. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »

« Papa ! » répondit Lukas.

« Quoi ? » claqua Katherine, qui regarda son filleul d'un geste brusque de la tête.

« Papa est revenu. » répéta Lukas.

 **Katherine regarda sa sœur, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son fils. Elle embrassa Elena sur le front, dit à son filleul de bien s'occuper d'elle, et dévala le reste des marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, elle avisa la famille Mikaelson.**

« Dans le bureau de Damon ! » répondit Kol avant même qu'elle ait put demander.

« Et tu trouveras Elena dans les escaliers au troisième étage. » lui répondit-elle avant de prendre la direction des ascenseurs.

 **Diana se leva en même temps que son père et tous les deux, ils rejoignirent Lukas et Elena. Quand le petit garçon vit Kol, il lui céda sa place et proposa à Diana d'aller à la cafétéria, ce qu'elle accepta. Kol et Elena se retrouvèrent seuls. Elle se blottit contre lui et se laissa bercer.**

« Désolée que ta famille ait due assister à tout ça. » dit-elle. « Ils ont due me prendre pour une folle. »

« Non, aucun risque. » lui assura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Pour Stefan ? »

« Rien du tout. Je ne veux pas lui parler. » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas entendre ce qu'il a à te dire ? » s'étonna Kol.

 **Surprise qu'il lui pose cette question, elle se défit de son étreinte et se leva pour descendre les trois marches et lui faire face.**

« Tu l'as traité de connard la première fois que je t'ai dis ce qu'il m'a fait, et aujourd'hui tu me demandes de lui parler ? » dit-elle, perdue et légèrement en colère.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion dans les escaliers d'un hôpital ? » demanda-t-il, en restant très calme.

 **Se rendant compte de la situation, Elena se calma et se prit la tête entre les mains. Kol se leva à son tour.**

« Ecoute, ce soir on en parle tranquillement. » proposa-t-il. « On fait garder les petits, et on se retrouve rien que toi et moi pour discuter. T'en dis quoi ? »

 **Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, elle acquiesça. Il se leva et la rejoignit, la serrant dans ses bras.**

« Allez, reprends-toi ! » lui dit-il d'une voix basse. « Tu as réussi à opérer ma sœur alors que tu es impliqué émotionnellement, avec moi. »

 **Elena leva la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa.**

« Faut que je retourne bosser. » dit-elle en s'écartant. « Tu veux que je t'emmène voir ta sœur ? »

« Je vais plutôt aller chercher nos gamins à la cafétéria. » dit-il. « Ce soir, c'est rien que toi et moi, chez toi. »

« T'as une idée derrière la tête, ou je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ! » dit-il. « Après ce qui vient de se passer, je veux juste me retrouver seul avec toi. Tu penses que tu pourras te libérer ? »

« Ta sœur n'est plus ma patiente, ni même ton père. De toute façon je ne suis pas de garde cette nuit. » dit-elle.

 **Il marmonna un** ** _Génial_** **contre ses lèvres, mais Elena dû s'y arracher pour retourner bosser, et surtout, enlever sa tenue de chirurgie.**

 ** _Bureau du Chef !_**

 **Damon eut une terrible envie de frapper son frère, mais il ne voulait pas abîmer ses mains. Ses mains faisaient de lui ce qu'il était. Un chirurgien. Alors, il se contenta de dire :**

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te foutre mon poing dans la gueule ? »

« Ça abîmerait tes mains. » répondit Stefan.

« Stefan ! » claqua Damon.

« D'accord ! » fit Stefan en levant les mains au ciel. « Oui, j'aurai dû prévenir. »

« T'aurais dû rester dans le Maryland. » claqua Damon. « Tu crois que tu peux apparaître dans la vie de Lukas sans en subir les conséquences ? »

« C'est mon fils, j'ai le droit de le voir et de lui expliquer… »

« T'as aucun droit sur lui ! » le coupa Damon. « Tu l'as abandonné, tu te souviens ? Avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde. »

« Et j'ai fais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. » répliqua Stefan. « J'en suis conscient, ok ? Je sais que j'ai merdé, et je veux me racheter. »

« Et comment ? » demanda Damon. « En essayant de reconquérir Elena alors que tu es marié à une autre, et qu'elle a enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui s'occupe de _ton_ fils depuis plus d'un mois ? Et tu veux un scoop ? Lukas adore ce type ! »

 **Stefan encaissa cette nouvelle. Que pouvait-il espérer en revenant huit ans après avoir agis comme un lâche ? Il se prit le visage entre les mains et soupira.**

« Valérie sait que t'es là, au moins ? » demanda Damon.

« Oui ! » répondit Stefan.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que t'as un fils ? » demanda son frère à nouveau.

« Elle la su avant mon malaise en trouvant la boîte dans laquelle… je range les photos de Lukas que maman m'envoie en douce. » avoua Stefan.

« Génial ! » marmonna Damon. « Stefan, dis-moi la vraie raison de ta présence à Chicago. »

« Je t'ai dis la vérité. Je suis venu pour Lukas. » dit Stefan, qui finit par avouer : « Et pour revoir ma famille. »

« Tiens, tu t'es découvert une conscience ? » s'étonna Damon sous le ton du sarcasme.

« Et la cardiomyopathie de papa ! » répondit Stefan.

 **La nouvelle fut un choc pour Damon. Leur père, Giuseppe Salvatore – un homme qui avait été plus un bourreau qu'un père, était mort à cause d'une cardiomyopathie qui était héréditaire. Damon n'était pas porteur de la maladie. Ses fils de quatorze ans ne l'étaient pas, et Lukas ne présentait pour l'instant aucun des signes de cette maladie. Mais étant héréditaire, si Stefan avait finit par être testé positif, alors Lukas avait de grande chance d'en être porteur.**

« J'ai fais un malaise aux urgences il y a deux semaines. » expliqua Stefan. « Ils ont fait tous les tests et, en se basant sur mes antécédents familiaux, le diagnostic est tombé. »

« C'est pour ça que tu veux voir Lukas ? » demanda Damon.

« Je veux simplement lui expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas là. » répondit Stefan.

« Il sait que son père lui a préféré sa carrière. » dit Damon.

« Tu peux au moins demander à Elena de me laisser une chance ? » demanda Stefan.

 **Damon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une Katherine furibonde.**

« Oh je meurs d'envie de te botter le cul depuis tellement longtemps ! » dit-elle, hargneuse face à l'homme qui avait tant fait souffrir sa sœur. « Je vais t'arracher la tête. »

« Katherine… »

« Tu sais dans quel état j'ai trouvé ma sœur ? » demanda Katherine. « Elle a fait une crise de panique tellement forte que je l'ai ressenti. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Damon.

« Mieux, elle est avec Kol ! » répondit-elle en gardant son regard sur Stefan. « J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper mais je dois clamper un anévrisme dans moins d'une heure, et je dois vraiment être calme pour mon opération. »

 _« Non mais je rêve ! »_

 **Katherine n'avait pas fermée la porte après son entrée en trombe, et là, sur le seuil, se trouvait Lily Salvatore, Chef de la Cancérologie. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers son fils.**

« Stefan ? » demanda Lily. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ? Je prends déjà assez de risque en t'envoyant des photos de Lukas à l'insu d'Elena… »

« Vous quoi ? » s'étrangla Katherine.

« Et tu débarques sans prévenir ? » continua Lily.

« Maman… »

« Non ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu débarques, tu déclenches des _Bisbilles_ dans l'hôpital de ton frère… »

« Je n'ai rien déclenché. » se défendit-il.

« Tu t'attendais à quelle réaction de sa part, hein ? » fit Damon. « Et t'as eu de la chance de ne te recevoir qu'une seule gifle. »

 **Le bipeur de Katherine se manifesta. Et elle s'en alla non sans avoir lancé un regard glacial à Stefan.**

« Stefan…

« Maman ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je ne suis pas venu que pour Elena et Lukas, mais aussi pour vous je, je suis malade. »

« Malade ? » répéta Lily.

« C'est lui qui a hérité de la saloperie de gène de papa. » dit Damon.

« Et il y a de grande chance que Lukas l'ait un jour. » dit Stefan. « Je sais que j'aurai dû téléphoner mais, je ne voulais pas vous annoncer ce genre de nouvelle autre qu'en face. »

 **Lily s'asseya sur un coin du canapé de la pièce.**

« J'ai besoin de parler à Elena et à mon fils. » appuya Stefan.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ? » dit Damon. « Et, en admettant qu'elle accepte de te parler, rien ne dit que Lukas acceptera de te rencontrer. Il n'a jamais demandé après toi, Stefan. Jamais ! »

 **On frappa à la porte.**

« Entrez ! » dit Damon.

 **La porte s'ouvrit sur son interne.**

« Navrée de vous déranger Chef, mais j'ai les résultats de la biopsie. » dit Mary Louise. « Le Docteur la faite. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Damon.

« J'ai dis au labo de la faire passer en priorité. » admit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Donnes ! » dit-il, amusé par l'audace de son interne.

 **Il prit le dossier.**

« C'est bien cancéreux ! » dit Mary Louise, pendant que son chef lisait les analyses.

« Ce qui n'est pas de mon ressort. » dit Damon, en passant les résultats à sa mère. « Ce sont les résultats du Juge Mikaelson. Il a développé un infarctus et une péricardite dans la matinée. Heureusement qu'Elena était présente, sinon ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Très bien, je m'en occupe ! » dit Lily avant de pointer Stefan du doigt.

« Je m'en occupe ! » dit Damon.

 **Les deux femmes médecins quittèrent le bureau.**

« Je suis descendu à l'hôtel de l'aéroport, je n'en ai que pour trois jours, après je serai obligé de repartir. » expliqua Stefan, tandis que Damon le conduisait vers les ascenseurs.

« Je lui parlerai, mais je ne te promets rien. » dit Damon.

 **Il** ** _« abandonna »_** **son frère à l'accueil de l'hôpital, qui parti après s'être excusé d'avoir créée des tensions non voulues.**

 ** _Service pédiatrique !_**

 **Face à la chambre de Freya, Caroline était appuyée sur le bureau des infirmières de ce service et remplissait le dossier des dernières constantes de sa patiente. Oui, Caroline avait été en couple avec Klaus Mikaelson quelques temps quand ils étaient jeunes, mais leur différence d'âge a fait qu'ils ont due être séparés. Elle n'avait pas encore finit le lycée qu'il rentrait à l'université, et qu'il ne rencontre celle qui aujourd'hui était sa femme. Caroline ne ressassait jamais le passé. A ce jour, elle avait fondé sa propre famille.**

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Klaus ? » demanda-t-elle, en le sentant s'approcher.

« Freya ! » répondit-il.

« Elle est stable, tout comme sa jambe mais le danger n'est pas encore écarté. » répondit-elle en fermant le dossier qu'elle donna à une infirmière. **Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.** « Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux. »

« Dans une minute je, voulais te parler. » dit-il.

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle en croisant les bras. « De quoi ? »

« Et bien, toi et moi on ne s'est pas vraiment vu depuis… euh ! » hésita-t-il.

« Nik, t'as pas à être embarrassé devant moi. » lui rappela-t-elle. « On a été ensemble mais c'est du passé. »

« Si je n'étais pas partie à la fac… »

« Alors tu n'aurais pas rencontré Camille et tu n'aurais pas ton fils. » le coupa-t-elle. « Et je n'aurais pas ma petite Lizzie. Ne repenses pas au passé, ça ne fait jamais de bien et, si tu penses que tu n'as pas été correct avec moi, on a été deux à rompre, tu te rappelles ? »

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 **La femme de Klaus, le Docteur Camille O'Connell, s'était approchée d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.**

« Très bien, on se parlait du bon vieux temps. » sourit Caroline, pas le moins du monde perturbée.

« Oh, intéressant ! » dit Camille.

« La chambre de Freya est juste là. Vous pouvez rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites. » dit Caroline.

« Docteur Lockwood, on a besoin de vous aux urgences. Un gamin vient d'arriver avec le bras cassé et le Docteur Kenner est occupé au bloc. » lui apprit une infirmière.

« Je descends tout de suite ! » répondit Caroline.

 **Elle sourit à Camille et, en passant devant Klaus, lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla. Ce dernier souffla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.**

« Détends-toi ! » lui dit Camille, appuyant main et menton sur son épaule. « Je ne vais pas te faire une scène parce que je t'ai vu discuter avec ton ex. »

« Je déteste quand tu m'analyses. » dit-il en allant dans la chambre de Freya, non sans prendre sa femme par la main.

« Menteur ! » rit-elle.

 **Il sourit parce que c'était vrai. Son sourire se fana vite quand il vit sa grande sœur raccordée à des machines, et sa jambe dans une attelle entourée d'un plastique étrange.**

 **En soins intensifs, Mikael émergeait avec difficulté. Une petite toux le prit, quand il entendit une voix qu'il mit un temps à reconnaitre comme étant celle de sa femme. Il mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand tout lui revint en mémoire, il chercha à s'asseoir. Esther l'aida et plaça un cousin pour maintenir sa tête, et s'asseya à côté de lui.**

« Tu m'as fais une énorme frayeur, mon chéri ! » dit Esther, en touchant la joue de son mari.

« Si Elena n'avait as été là… » dit-il sans finir sa phrase. « Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

« Chéri, il faut que tu saches que… Freya a eu un accident très grave. » lui apprit-elle.

« Oh non ! Pas ma Freya ! » commença à paniquer Mikael.

« Chéri, chéri calmes-toi, elle est en vie. » dit Esther.

 **Mikael assimila les paroles de sa femme et se calma.**

« Elle est en vie ! » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, grâce à Elena, encore une fois. » dit Esther.

« J'aimerais la voir ! » dit Mikael.

 _« Pas tout de suite, malheureusement ! »_

 **Esther se leva du lit, et le couple se retrouva face au Chef de l'hôpital, ainsi qu'un autre médecin.**

« Je vous présente ma mère, le Docteur Lily Salvatore c'est elle qui va s'occuper de vous désormais. » expliqua Damon.

« C'est en rapport à la biopsie que vous lui avez faite ? » demanda Esther.

« Oui ! » répondit Lily, qui regarda Mikael. « Je vais devoir faire plus d'analyses pour situer la tumeur que la biopsie a détecté… »

« Une tumeur ? » s'étrangla Esther.

 **Mikael prit sa main dans la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser.**

« Oui, je suis désolée, mais nous ne l'aurions pas détecté si vite si vous n'aviez pas été hospitalisé aujourd'hui ! » expliqua Lily.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma crise cardiaque pourrait m'avoir sauvé la vie ? » demanda Mikael

« Absolument ! » répondit Damon. « Je vais vous laisser entre les mains de ma mère qui est très douée dans son travail. Elle s'occupera bien de vous. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourra me tenir au courant de l'état de ma fille ? » demanda Mikael.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Damon.

…

 **Le soir venu, Elena avait déposée Lukas chez ses parents, et Kol avait laissé Diana chez son frère Elijah. Tous les deux avaient décidés de ne pas mettre leurs enfants à l'école le lendemain. Trop de chose s'était passé. Tous deux avaient besoin de se reposer, et Kol et Elena avaient besoin de parler. Elle ignorait tout de la maladie de Stefan, et du danger que cela représentait pour son petit garçon. Elle ignorait les véritables motivations qui avaient conduis son ex à renouer le contact après huit ans d'absence. Assise sur les escaliers de son loft, elle tenta de rassembler ses pensées en une seule cohérente mais n'y arriva pas.**

 _« Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il a à dire ! »_

 **La voix de Kol la tira de ses pensées et ce qu'il venait de dire monta à son cerveau, qui se demandait s'il venait ou non de plaisanter.**

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Kol.

« T'as oublié le mal qu'il m'a fait… »

« Elena ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait et je ne peux pas cautionner le fait qu'un homme puisse abandonner sa petite amie enceinte sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas d'enfants, et même si huit ans ont passées, même si je l'ai traité de connard la première fois que tu m'as parlé de lui, il reste le père de Lukas. Il aurait dû téléphoner, je te l'accorde mais s'il ne la pas fait, qu'il a fait tout ce voyage depuis le Maryland pour te parler c'est que ça doit être sérieux. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant. « Il est un peu tard pour faire partie de la vie de Lukas. »

« Non, il n'est pas trop tard mais avant de prendre une quelconque décision, parles avec lui ! » insista Kol.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me dises ça ! » dit-elle.

« Elena, si on me donnait une chance de faire en sorte que ma fille parle à sa mère ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je la saisirais. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle avait descendue la dernière marche. **Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et les glissa sur son cou.** « Mais Davina est morte et j'ai réellement fait mon deuil quand je t'ai rencontré. Le père de Lukas est encore en vie, et avant de les mettre tous les deux dans la même pièce, va écouter ce qu'il a à dire. »

 **Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler. La serrant contre lui, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle il passait toutes les nuits quand il dormait avec elle, ou bien même quand elle était de garde toute la nuit et qu'il s'occupait de Lukas.**

« Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment pour faire quoi que ce soit tous les deux, mais je veux que tu saches que tu me rends heureux, Elena. » dit-il tout bas, son front contre le sien. « Je… je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, et ma vie désormais c'est toi. Ce n'est pas parce que Stefan est revenu que je vais m'en aller. Jamais ! »

« Tu… tu m'aimes ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Oui, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda-t-il en séchant ses larmes. « A moins que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose je… »

 **Elle le coupa d'un baiser.**

« Je t'aime aussi, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles je, je veux te voir tous les matins au réveil ou quand je rentre d'une longue nuit de garde. Je veux m'endormir avec toi ou te rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit après une longue et lourde opération. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés tout le temps je, je veux que tu viennes vivre ici. »

 **Il répondit en l'embrassant. Sans le prévoir, les vêtements furent enlevés. Ils prirent leur temps. Ils prirent le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre, n'ayant pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis des années. Au début maladroit, les automatismes revinrent naturellement et la nuit qu'ils passèrent à se mêler l'un à l'autre, à se fondre l'un dans l'autre fut une délivrance. Kol avait réussit à ouvrir son cœur à une autre femme, à l'aimer comme il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer de nouveau. Elena, quant à elle, avait réappris à faire confiance à un homme qui s'intéressait à elle. Elle avait toujours refusé de sortir avec d'autres hommes, mais quelque chose chez Kol avait débloqué cette peur, et aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse d'avoir attendue.**

 **Un peu avant l'aube, Elena se réveilla. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Kol dont le sommeil ne fut pas perturbé une seule seconde. Mettant une robe de chambre, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, elle fixa son reflet et se posa la question : que dois-je faire ?**

 **Le lendemain, Kol passa à son bureau prendre des dossiers avant de partir récupérer Diana et Lukas, tandis qu'Elena alla à l'hôpital. Entrant dans le bureau de Damon, elle demanda :**

« Très bien, il est où ? »

 **Katherine avait tenté de l'en dissuader, sans succès. Damon lui donna l'adresse de l'hôtel et le numéro de la chambre.**

 ** _Chambre d'hôtel de Stefan !_**

 **Il s'était levé tôt – déformation professionnelle – et, une fois habillé, il était sortit déjeuner d'un café et de quelques toast, ainsi que des fruits. De nouveau dans sa chambre, il se mit à la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber sur le tarmac. Noël approchait, et pour une fois dans sa vie, Stefan Salvatore aimerait qu'un miracle se produise et qu'une rencontre soit possible entre lui et son fils. Il avait été sérieux lorsque, huit ans plus tôt, il avait déclaré ne pas vouloir d'enfants. Lorsque son frère lui avait téléphoné pour lui apprendre la naissance de son enfant, de son fils, il avait eut un petit pincement au cœur en apprenant qu'il avait un fils, mais n'avait rien fait pour retourner auprès d'Elena, pensant dur comme fer qu'être père gâcherait sa vie professionnelle. Puis, les années passèrent et il recevait des photos de son fils. Là encore, il pensait qu'il n'était pas fait pour être père et était resté à l'écart, se concentrant sur sa carrière et sur sa nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Valerie, une femme qui était arrivée aux urgences après un très grave accident. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mariés et heureux, mais sans enfants. Chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais vraiment. Au fond de lui, Stefan savait qui lui manquait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose c'était son fils. Un fils qu'il n'a jamais eut la chance de voir grandir à cause de son égoïsme et de ses ambitions professionnelles. Le regret était bien là, et son malaise cardiaque le lui avait rappelé.**

 ** _Toc toc !_**

 **Stefan s'extirpa de la fenêtre et alla ouvrir. Il fut à la fois surpris et content d'y voir Elena, emmitouflée dans une longue veste noire, les cheveux attachés en chignon, une écharpe autour du cou et les joues rougies par le froid.**

« Tu es venu ! » dit-il.

« Et j'espère ne pas le regretter. » dit-elle en retirant ses gants.

 **Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, puis, ferma la porte derrière elle. Ils se firent face de longues secondes dans le silence. Stefan fut celui qui le brisa.**

« Tu as l'air en forme. » dit-il.

« C'est le café ! » répondit-elle, lui arrachant un rire. « Bien, je suis là, je t'écoute. Quelles excuses vas-tu me sortir ? »

« Je sais que quoi que je pourrais te dire ne changera rien au fait que j'ai agis comme un vrai con. » dit-il.

« C'est peu de le dire ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière et ça ne sert à rien de faire des présomptions avec des « si », mais je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abandonné toi et notre fils. » dit-il. « Après toutes ces années je n'avais pas le droit de revenir dans ta vie et d'exiger de le voir. »

« Mais tu es venu au bout de huit ans. » dit Elena. « J'avais décidé de ne pas te parler, mais Kol, qui est mon petit ami et au passage un homme vraiment formidable, m'a convaincu de te donner une chance de t'expliquer, alors expliques-toi ! »

 **Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il était venu pour ça. Alors il le dit !**

« J'ai une maladie de cœur ! »

 **Les mots frappèrent Elena de plein fouet. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation.**

« Ne me dis pas que c'est… »

« Si ! » la coupa-t-il. « C'est la même maladie que mon père, et mes collègues de John Hopkins sont formels. C'est héréditaire. »

« Lukas a été testé négatif. » dit Elena.

« Et j'espère sincèrement que la maladie ne se développe jamais chez lui. » dit Stefan. « Je… je me suis dis que c'était une nouvelle que je devais t'apprendre de vive-voix, et pas par téléphone. »

 **Elena hocha la tête et due s'asseoir sur le lit parce que ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher à tout moment. Tout comme les jours où elle était au bloc, elle ferma la porte à ses émotions, ne voulant pas pleurer devant son ex. Chassant ses larmes d'un battement de cils, elle fut de nouveau maître d'elle-même.**

« Tu prends un traitement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et je mange plus sainement. » répondit-il en triturant son alliance, ce que remarqua Elena.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Elena.

« Valerie ! » dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait avancée pour être face à Elena mais resta à bonne distance. « Elle… J'ai été son médecin quelques temps après son accident et, euh, on est tombé amoureux. »

« Vous… vous avez des enfants ? » se hasarda-t-elle à demander.

« Non, elle ne peut pas en avoir à cause de ce fameux accident. » répondit-il. « Quand… quand elle a su pour Lukas et pour ce que je t'avais fais, elle m'a hurlé dessus qu'il était temps que j'arrange les choses. J'ai eu mon malaise et je n'ai plus eu le choix, même si je savais que je ne me ferai pas pardonner si facilement. »

 **Le silence retomba quelques instants.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour Lukas ? » demanda Elena. « Admettons que je refuse qu'il te voit, tu irais jusqu'à prendre un avocat pour m'y forcer ? »

« Non, je n'en ai aucun droit. » répondit-il. « Même s'il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie, je veux au moins lui parler et lui expliquer les choses moi-même. Je… je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Même à venir vivre dans la ville voisine pour être plus proche de lui. Mais s'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi, alors je m'en irai. Pour de bon. »

 **Elena hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle se leva du lit et lui dit :**

« Très bien, je vais lui parler et je te ferai part de sa décision. »

« D'accord ! » dit-il en se levant à son tour.

 **Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une carte de visite avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone. Il la donna à Elena, qui la rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.**

« Une question ! » dit Elena en se tournant vers lui.

« Ce que tu voudras ! » dit-il.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que ça t'a fait quelque chose quand tu as appris que tu avais un fils ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu ressens quelque chose quand tu regardes les photos de Lukas ? »

« Tout le temps ! » avoua Stefan. « Et oui, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur en apprenant que j'avais un fils, mais après ce que je t'avais fais, je ne méritais pas de faire partie de sa vie alors, je me contentais d'en faire partie à distance. »

 **Elena se rendit compte que c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle s'autorisa à lâcher prise et se mit à pleurer jusqu'à ce que ce besoin de verser des larmes ce soit tarit, puis, démarra et rentra chez elle. Dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble, elle enleva gants et écharpe et, clés en mains, calma les battements de son cœur. En entrant dans son grand appartement, tout était très calme. Enlevant son manteau, elle alla dans la cuisine où elle trouva Kol en train de préparer de quoi déjeuner.**

« Salut ! » dit-il. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

 **En repensant à son face à face avec Stefan, Elena n'eut envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de pleurer. Elle pensa à toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dites, à son repentir sincère et son envie de voir leur fils. Elle avait attendue huit ans et elle avait enfin eut ce qu'elle voulait, mais le choc de la révélation sur sa maladie fut plus grande et elle masqua sa bouche de sa main pour retenir de nouveaux sanglots. Kol arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et alla prendre sa petite amie dans les bras. Il la berça, la laissant pleurer autant qu'elle le souhaitait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se calme d'elle-même. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la table de la cuisine, Elena lui relata les faits, sans omettre la maladie de cœur.**

« Bah dis donc ! » fit Kol lorsqu'elle eut terminée de raconter.

« Il m'a dit tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre venant de lui. » dit Elena. « Il… Il était sincère je, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Lukas refusera de lui parler. »

« C'est ce qu'il voudra te faire croire. » dit Kol. « Mais au fond de lui je sais qu'il a envie de connaître son père. C'est un peu comme Diana qui ne me parlait jamais de Davina. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Elena.

« Je l'espère, en tout cas ! » répondit Kol. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas la prétention de me prendre pour le père de Lukas, et il faut qu'il comprenne que je n'aurai jamais ce rôle. Je suis là pour lui, y a aucun soucis, mais son père est revenu dans sa vie avec de bonnes intentions, il devrait lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. »

 **Elena le pensait également. Elle embrassa Kol.**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est pour te remercier ! » répondit-elle.

« J'aurai pensé que tu irais plus loin vu ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

 **Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de la chaise. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage du loft. La porte de la chambre de son fils était ouverte, et les deux enfants étaient assis sur la moquette de la chambre à jour au Monopoly.**

« Est-ce que je peux vous interrompre ? » demanda Elena.

 **Les deux enfants levèrent la tête vers elle. Lukas remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa mère.**

« Est-ce que ça va, maman ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avant de regarder Diana. « Tu pourrais nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? »

« D'accord ! » dit Diana en se levant du sol.

 **Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit son père dans la cuisine. Elena s'asseya sur le lit de son fils, qui se contenta de rester assis par terre en tailleur.**

« Tu étais où ? » demanda Lukas. « Kol n'a rien voulu me dire. »

« Je suis allée parler à ton père. » répondit Elena, qui avait décidé de ne pas tourner éternellement autour du pot.

 **Ce n'était pas à la réponse à laquelle le petit garçon s'attendait.**

« Pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Kol qui m'a fait changer d'avis. » répondit-elle. « Et il a eu raison parce qu'au fond de moi j'attendais une explication de sa part. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a dit que des conneries pour t'amadouer. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Lukas.

« Hey ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Pardon ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Je comprends que tu es en colère parce qu'il nous a abandonné avant même ta naissance, et s'il n'a pas fait un geste pour venir depuis, il avait des raisons. » dit Elena.

« Tu le défends en plus ? » s'effara-t-il.

« Je ne le défends pas, je te dis juste qu'il m'a présenté des excuses, qu'il s'est expliqué et que je sais qu'il a dit la vérité. » expliqua Elena. « Ecoute, il m'a dit des choses et je le crois, mais il veut avoir une chance de te les expliquer. »

« Mais je n'en veux pas de ses explications. » claqua Lukas.

« De une, tu vas arrêter d'élever la voix quand tu me parles, et de deux, je sais que tu mens ! » répliqua Elena, la voix plus sévère qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

 **Le ton de sa mère le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il ne l'avait jamais vu furieuse. Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais s'il continuait à répondre elle le deviendrait très vite. Il baissa la tête. Soufflant un bon coup, Elena descendit du lit et s'asseya sur ses genoux sur la moquette. Elle prit les mains de son fils entre les siennes.**

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter mais tu es tellement têtu. » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je devrais lui parler ? » demanda Lukas, en levant les yeux sur sa mère.

« Je sais que tu en as envie, même si c'est pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. » répondit-elle. « La décision t'appartient. »

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Parce que… » dit Elena, dont la gorge se noua. « Parce que ton père est malade. »

« Quoi ? » souffla Lukas.

« Tu te souviens du test d'effort que Damon t'a fait passer quand tu avais six ans ? » demanda-t-elle. **Il acquiesça.** « C'est parce que ton grand-père Giuseppe avait une maladie de cœur héréditaire. Et malheureusement, c'est ton père qui en a hérité, et il y a de forte chance pour qu'un jour il t'arrive la même chose. »

« Alors quoi ? » voulut savoir Lukas. « C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de faire irruption dans ma vie ? Parce qu'il a une maladie de cœur ? »

« Tu sais, parfois les gens font face à leurs erreurs et aux grands regrets de leur vie quand ils leur arrivent quelque chose de grave et qu'ils en réchappent. Ils cherchent une seconde chance pour se racheter ! » expliqua Elena.

 **Troublé par toutes ses révélations et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Lukas remonta ses jambes et plaqua ses genoux contre son torse, qu'il enroula de ses bras. Il avait toujours dit à quiconque lui posait la question, que rencontrer son père ne l'intéressait pas puisqu'il était parti avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde, mais une infime partie de lui espérait qu'un jour il ne revienne dans sa vie. Elena resta là, à regarder son fils qui avait enfoui la tête entre ses bras et qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle attendait, et attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait à Lukas pour prendre sa décision.**

 **Ils étaient restés une vingtaine de minutes sur la moquette de la chambre avant que Lukas prenne la décision d'accepter de rencontrer son père, mais il mit une condition. Il voulait que la rencontre se fasse dans un lieu public. Elena fixa le rendez-vous à quinze heures à la patinoire McCormick. C'était une patinoire accessible à tous et qui se trouvait en plein air. Elena fut appelé pour une urgence, et Kol accepta d'emmener Lukas à ce rendez-vous. Avant de partir, Elena serra son fils dans ses bras.**

« Quelque soit ta décision, sache que je la respecterais, et que lui aussi ! » lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

 **Elle l'embrassa sur le front et parti à l'hôpital. Une fois à la patinoire, Lukas serra son manteau autour de lui – qui était déjà fermé – et regarda en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait son père. Il se tourna vers Kol.**

« Je… je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision. » dit-il.

« Mais oui ! » soupira Diana qui se plaça devant son ami. « Lukas, si je pouvais parler à ma mère une seule fois je saisirais cette chance, et bien que nos histoires ne se ressemblent pas, ton père à toi est vivant, et il est là pour te voir alors va le voir, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire et écoute _ça_. »

 **Elle mit sa main à plat sur le cœur de Lukas, qui battait la chamade.**

« Elle a raison ! » dit Kol en s'asseya sur un banc, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de Lukas. « Tu sais que je t'adore Lukas, t'es un petit garçon vraiment génial et je serai toujours là pour toi et pour ta maman que je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter, et je vais même vous avouer un truc à tous les deux. **[Il les regarda l'un et l'autre]** On s'aime tous les deux, et on a décidé d'emménager ensemble. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Diana, le visage illuminé d'un large sourire par cette nouvelle.

« Oui ! » répondit Kol. « Mais sache une chose Lukas, je ne suis pas ton père. »

« Mais tu seras toujours là pour moi ! » comprit le jeune garçon.

« Toujours ! » appuya Kol. « Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et va parler à Stefan ! »

« Ou je te mets mon pied aux fesses ! » le prévint Diana.

 **Kol se mit à rire, tout comme Lukas qui se sentit mieux. Il regarda à nouveau dans la direction où se trouvait Stefan. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. En fait, il ne le voulait pas, alors il marcha dans sa direction. Son bonnet recouvrant ses oreilles semblait peser une tonne sur sa tête à mesure qu'il approchait de son père. La neige avait cessé de tomber une heure plus tôt, mais tout indiquait qu'elle pouvait retomber à n'importe quel moment. Père et fils se retrouvèrent face à face.**

« Bonjour Lukas ! » dit Stefan.

« Bonjour ! » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Je suis content que tu aies accepté de me voir. » dit Stefan.

« J'espère ne pas le regretter. » dit Lukas, qui finit par s'asseoir sur le banc.

 **Le silence régna quelques secondes.**

« Lukas… »

« Pourquoi t'es pas revenu quand je suis né ? » demanda Lukas de but-en-blanc. « Pourquoi t'as pas cherché à savoir si j'étais une fille ou un garçon ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins quel jour est mon anniversaire ? »

« Je sais beaucoup de choses Lukas, et je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. » lui promit Stefan. « J'ai appris ta naissance par Damon. Tu es né le 1er août 2007 à 19h37 dans le service obstétrique de l'hôpital d'Harvard. Tu pesais 3,350 kilos. »

« C'est bien beau de me dire tout ça. » dit Lukas. « Mais ce ne sont que des mots et tu as évité ma première question. Pourquoi t'es pas revenu quand je suis né ? »

 **Le froid mordant de l'hiver qui arrivait rendait le visage de Stefan rouge. Clignant des cils, il s'interdit de verser une quelconque larme.**

« J'étais jeune et égoïste. » répondit Stefan. « Je pensais que je gâcherais ma vie en devenant père mais j'avais tort parce que, plus je me disais que j'avais pris la bonne décision, moins j'étais concentré sur mon travail. Et ta grand-mère a commencé à m'envoyer des photos de toi. »

« Tu… tu as des photos de moi ? » s'étonna-t-il en portant son regard sur son père.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Stefan, en lui rendant son regard. « J'en ai des tonnes. »

 **Il sortit de son manteau son portefeuille, et l'ouvrit puis le donna à Lukas. Le garçon le prit et vit deux photos de lui. Une quand il était bébé, et une autre quand il avait dans les cinq ans. Sur cette photo, il portait une tenue de baseball, une main dans un gant et l'autre tenant une balle.**

« Je ne faisais pas partie de ta vie mais je te regardais grandir à travers les photos que je recevais, et que je continue de recevoir. » expliqua Stefan.

« Pourquoi… » déglutit Lukas en lui rendant son portefeuille. « Pourquoi tu as attendu d'être malade pour revenir dans ma vie ? »

« J'ai pensé revenir avant ça, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. » dit Stefan.

« Pas le droit ? » éclata Lukas en levant la tête vers lui. « T'es mon père, et maman a tellement attendu que tu reviennes. _J'ai_ attendu que tu reviennes alors que je faisais croire le contraire. Maman a cru que je n'en avais rien à faire de mon père, mais c'était faux. Tu étais où quand je me suis fais opéré de l'appendicite ? T'étais où quand je me suis cassé le bras en tombant de vélo ? Et quand j'ai eu la grippe l'an dernier, t'étais où ? »

« Je suis désolé fiston. » dit Stefan, d'une voix cassée.

« Pourquoi je te donnerai ta chance maintenant ? » demanda Lukas. « Quand tu te rendras compte que t'avais raison et que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants dans ta vie, tu vas disparaître à nouveau. »

« Non, jamais je ne ferai ça ! » dit Stefan, qui changea de position pour faire face à son fils. **Il porta une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et il fut surpris et heureux de voir qu'il ne le repoussait pas.** « Lukas, j'ai fais souffrir ta mère en partant et je le regretterais toute ma vie. Si je ne suis pas revenu alors que je le voulais terriblement c'est parce que je savais que tu ne manquais de rien, que tu étais heureux. »

« C'est toi qui me manquais. » sanglota Lukas. « Mais je ne veux pas être séparé de maman. »

« Jamais je ne t'en éloignerais. Je te le promets ! » dit Stefan.

« Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ? » demanda Lukas, _balloté_ par ses émotions et son envie de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

« Plus jamais ! » promit Stefan. « Et si tu veux que je me rapproche de Chicago, je le ferai. Ce ne sont pas les hôpitaux qui manquent. »

 **N'y tenant plus, Lukas se redressa et se jeta sur Stefan, entoura ses petits bras autour de son cou tout en y enfouissant son visage et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son père se refermer sur lui, il ne pu retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps. Quelque chose en Stefan se débloqua. La pièce manquante dans son cœur n'était plus. Lukas venait de la combler.**

« Je ne te décevrais plus mon fils ! » dit Stefan, alors qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. « Même si je vis dans un autre état. »

« T'étais sérieux… en disant que tu serais prêt à venir vivre plus près pour moi ? » demanda Lukas, qui sécha ses larmes.

« Très sérieux ! » dit Stefan.

« Et… et la femme avec qui tu vis ? » demanda Lukas.

« Tu sais, quand elle a apprit ce que j'avais fais, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer alors, elle sera prête à me suivre. » répondit Stefan. « Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais. »

« Est-ce que… tu as envie d'avoir des enfants avec elle ? » demanda encore Lukas.

« Même si je le voulais, on ne pourrait pas. » dit Stefan. « Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. T'es le seul que je pourrais jamais avoir. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, pas vrai ? » dit Lukas.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Stefan. « Même si ça ne va pas forcément plaire à Katherine. »

 **Quand il pensa à sa marraine et à son caractère, Lukas grimaça, ce qui fit rire son père.**

« Et si tu me présentais Kol ? » proposa Stefan.

« Si tu veux ! » dit Lukas.

 **Père et fils se levèrent du banc et marchèrent vers le petit café qui bordait la patinoire.**

« Est-ce qu'il neige dans le Maryland ? » demanda Lukas.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Stefan, un bras autour de son fils. « Mais ce n'est pas aussi beau qu'à Chicago. »

 **Une fois sur la terrasse du café, Kol et Diana se levèrent de la table. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se présentant.**

« Voici ma fille Diana ! »

 **La petite fille salua d'un signe de la main.**

« Lukas, et si tu allais te prendre quelque chose de chaud ? » dit Kol, en donnant un billet de vingt dollar à sa fille. « Stefan, vous prenez quelque chose ? »

« Je veux bien un thé ! » accepta Stefan.

 **Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent pour commander deux boissons chaudes.**

« Merci, de vous occuper de mon fils. » dit Stefan.

« C'est un garçon vraiment génial. » dit Kol. « Ne m'en veuillez pas mais, quand j'ai appris que vous aviez abandonné Elena alors qu'elle était enceinte, je vous ai traité de connard. »

 **Stefan eut un rire qui surprit Kol.**

« Oui, j'étais vraiment un sale con. » dit-il.

« Vous savez, quand on est entouré par les gens qu'on aime, on arrive à élever des enfants et à réussir dans la vie. » dit Kol. « J'ai perdu ma femme quand Diana est venue au monde, mais je m'en suis sorti grâce à ma famille, et à la promesse que j'ai faite à mon épouse. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile d'être parent, mais une fois qu'ils sont là, qu'on les tient pour la première fois dans nos bras, quelque chose change, et c'est merveilleux alors, j'espère de tout cœur que vous repartirez du bon pied avec Lukas. »

« C'est en bonne voie ! » dit Stefan. « Et je suis désolé pour votre femme. Moi la mienne est devenue stérile à cause d'un accident qui a failli la tuer. Lukas est ma dernière chance d'avoir une famille. »

« Je suis navré pour vous, mais sachez que je ne prendrais jamais votre place dans la vie de Lukas, même si vous n'étiez pas revenu. » dit Kol.

 **Lukas et Diana revinrent avec les boissons chaudes, et tous les quatre s'assirent autour de la table et Diana ne pu s'empêcher de poser des tas de questions à Stefan.**

 **Des heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent au loft et quand elle rentra le soir pour le dîner, exténuée après avoir passé quatre longues heures au bloc, Elena cru qu'elle s'était trompée d'appartement. Le salon n'avait jamais autant débordé de vie. La table était dressée non pas pour quatre, mais pour cinq. Lukas émergea des escaliers, en chaussettes, jogging et pull fin et sauta dans les bras de sa mère qui réussit à ne pas tomber sous le choc de l'assaut.**

« Lukas, je t'ai déjà dit de prévenir avant de faire ça. » dit-elle sans pour autant le gronder.

« Désolé ! » dit Lukas. « Je suis juste content de te voir. T'as l'air épuisé. »

« J'ai passé des heures au bloc. Les gens sont de vrais inconscients. » répondit-elle. « Pourquoi y a cinq couverts au lieu de quatre ? »

« Kol a proposé à papa de rester dîner avec nous. » expliqua Lukas.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elena.

 _« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » fit la voix de Stefan._

 **Ce dernier fit son apparition.**

« Euh, non, pas du tout ! » dit Elena. « Euh, j'en déduis que tout s'est bien passé. »

« Très bien ! » dit Stefan en se rapprochant d'eux. « J'ai promis à Lukas d'être plus présent, et à mon retour à Baltimore je parlerais avec Valérie de la possibilité de venir vivre plus près d'ici. »

« T'es au courant que Katherine refusera de travailler avec toi ? » demanda Elena. « Peu importe ce que je lui dis. »

« Je te rassure je n'ai aucune envie de mourir étranglé par ton double diabolique. » s'amusa Stefan.

 _« C'est prêt ! »_

 **Kol débarqua de la cuisine, portant dans ses mains une marmite d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de sauce et de légumes.**

« Génial, je meurs de faim ! » dit Elena.

« Les fringales post-op ! » dit Stefan. « Je connais ça ! »

 **Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la table et Diana s'approcha d'Elena et demanda :**

« Dis Elena, maintenant que papa et moi on emménage, je peux changer le papier peint de ma future chambre ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » lui accorda Elena.

« Ouais ! » s'écria Diana, qui lui sauta dans les bras.

 **Elle capta le regard de Kol, qui lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.**

 **Deux jours plus tard, Stefan dû repartir pour Baltimore. Le temps était favorable pour les départs des avions et il ne devait plus tarder. Il avait déposé Lukas à l'école et lui avait promit de revenir très vite. Les numéros de téléphones échangés, Stefan avait prit un taxi pour l'aéroport et attendait son vol après avoir récupéré ses bagages dans sa chambre d'hôtel.**

 _« Stefan ! »_

 **Assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'embarquement, Stefan leva la tête et vit ses parents. Julian n'était pas son père biologique mais il était entré dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait douze ans, et l'avait élevé comme son fils.**

« Maman ? Julian ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« On est venu te dire au revoir ! » dit Lily, qui prit son fils dans ses bras lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise. « Je suis heureuse que tu aies repris tes esprits en ce qui concerne ton fils. »

« J'ai une deuxième chance. » dit-il en s'écartant de sa mère. « Je ne vais pas la gâcher. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. » dit Julian. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour Katherine, elle finira par l'accepter. »

« On ne doit pas parler de la même Katherine Salvatore ! » s'amusa Stefan.

 **Son vol fut appelé.**

« A ta prochaine visite, amènes-moi ma belle-fille. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. » dit Lily.

« D'accord ! » accepta Stefan. « Il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Fais attention à toi ! » dit Julian. « Et ne force pas trop ! »

« Promis ! » dit Stefan, qui parti vers sa porte d'embarquement.

 **Une fois dans l'avion, il alla pour éteindre son téléphone après avoir envoyé un message à son épouse, mais avant, il fixa sa nouvelle photo en fond d'écran. Sa première photo de son fils et lui. Il y en aurait sûrement beaucoup d'autres. Il fera tout pour ! A son retour chez lui, il serra longuement sa femme dans ses bras, l'embrassa et la regarda avec un air déterminé.**

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant cet air sur son visage.

 **Il se contenta de sourire !**

 **Deux jours plus tard, Kol et Elena finalisèrent l'emménagement de ce dernier et de Diana, avec l'aide inattendu de Klaus, Camille et de leur fils Henrik, qui portèrent les derniers cartons dans le salon.**

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! » dit Elena, qui descendait des escaliers de l'étage. « Alors, Freya s'est réveillée, elle est alerte et parle, et aucune trace d'infection donc y a de grande chance pour qu'elle garde sa jambe. »

« Enfin ! » soupira Henrik.

« Quelle est l'autre ? » demanda Camille.

« La tumeur de votre père… » répondit Elena en regardant Kol et Klaus. « … est opérable. Lily est confiante quant à ses chances. »

« Comment va-t-elle procéder ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

« Et bien, le foie de votre père est tout à fait sain, ce qui prouve qu'il a prit soin de lui tout au long de sa vie, et comme la tumeur qui a été détecté ne se trouve que sur une partie bien distincte de l'organe, et vu sa taille il n'aura pas besoin de chimio pour la réduire. Lily va pouvoir la retirer entièrement. » expliqua Elena.

« Mais, si elle lui enlève la tumeur, il ne va pas lui manquer un bout du foie ? » demanda Henrik.

« Avec le temps le foie se régénérera de lui-même ! » répondit Camille.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Elena. « Donc, tout va bien, mais il va lui falloir du repos. »

 **Au même moment, la bonne nouvelle fut annoncée à Esther et le reste de la fratrie Mikaelson !**

 ** _31 décembre !_**

 **Le soir du Nouvel An, Elena avait réussit à se libérer pour dîner avec sa petite famille. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on la bipe.**

« Lukas, tu viens à table ? » l'appela Elena, qui portait une très belle robe rouge.

 **Une robe qui rendait Kol totalement fou. Lukas descendait les escaliers avec lenteur, visiblement déçu par quelque chose.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai envoyé un message à papa y a des heures. » répondit-il. « Il ne me répond pas alors qu'il m'a promit qu'il prendrait toujours le temps de me répondre. »

 **A cet instant même, on sonna à la porte du loft.**

« Tu vas ouvrir ? » proposa Elena.

« D'accord ! » souffla-t-il.

 **Traînant des pieds, il alla ouvrir la porte, s'attendant à voir sa grand-mère ou l'un des frères de Kol, mais son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine devant les visiteurs.**

« Papa ? »

« Surprise ! » sourit Stefan, les bras chargés de sac.

« Je… que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Lukas.

« Disons que j'ai eu une proposition très alléchante que je n'ai pas pu refuser. » répondit Stefan. « Et tu me verras tous les jours maintenant. »

« C'est vrai ? » espéra Lukas.

« Oui ! » dit Stefan.

 **Lukas se jeta dans les bras de son père tellement fort qu'il faillit le faire tomber en arrière. Elena, qui avait vu la scène, souriait. S'approchant de la porte, elle tendit la main à la femme qui accompagnait Stefan.**

« Elena ! » se présenta-t-elle. « Ravie de vous connaître ! »

« Valérie ! » répondit cette dernière. « Enchantée ! »

« Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. » dit Elena.

 **Ce fut difficile pour Lukas de se séparer de son père mais il finit par le lâcher pour le laisser entrer dans le loft. Stefan posa les sacs qu'il avait dans les mains, et se débarrassa de son manteau que vint prendre Kol. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une chaleureuse poignée de main.**

« Maman, tu le savais ? » demanda Lukas.

« A ton avis ? » demanda Elena.

 **Il se blottit contre sa mère, qu'il serra très fort contre lui.**

« J'espère que vous avez faim ? » demanda Elena à ses invités.

« Une faim de loup ! » répondit Valérie.

 **Lukas s'écarta de sa mère et, prenant la main de son père, l'entraîna à table. L'ex et l'actuelle de Stefan se retrouvèrent seules.**

« Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir donné une seconde chance à Stefan. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. » confia Valérie à Elena.

« En fait, c'est Kol qui nous a convaincu tous les deux de lui donner une seconde chance. » avoua Elena. « Le reste c'est fait tout seul. »

« En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous connaître, et j'espère qu'on deviendra amies toutes les deux. » dit Valérie.

« J'en serai ravie ! » acquiesça Elena.

 **Elles échangèrent un sourire sincère, et rejoignirent les autres à table. Stefan présenta Lukas et Diana à Valérie, tandis qu'Elena rejoignit Kol. Elle l'embrassa sans vergogne.**

« Encore un merci ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Attends le suivant quand on sera seul ! » lui dit-elle, accompagné d'un regard langoureux.

 **Elle posa une main sur son ventre et, le secret qu'il partageait depuis quelques jours les rendait plus qu'heureux. La vie ensemble ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Le fait qu'il ait emménagé avec Diana n'avait en rien changé leur relation. Au contraire, ça l'avait amplifiée. En se tournant vers le quatuor, Elena capta le regard son fils qui avait tout suivit, et un sourire éclatant se peignit sur son visage !**

* * *

Et voilà, il a été long à écrire et surtout à relire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
